De Venganza a Amor (FT)
by MaKorra-Love-Forever
Summary: Se supone que cuando te enteras que tu pareja te engaña, lo insultas, lo odias, maldices el momento en el que lo conociste y terminarías con esa persona rápidamente… Pero este no es el caso, ellos quieren venganza, ¡claro que la quieren!… pero lo aran de otra forma… una en la que cualquiera dirían que están locos, pero a partir de esa locura… ¿podrá nacer el amor? / Sin magia
1. Esto no es verdad

**Capítulo 1: Esto no es verdad**

-Buenos días dormilona…- dijo un hombre a lado de la chica rubia, estaban acostados en la cama y el sol estaba presente en la habitación- Vamos, despiértate…- dijo otra vez, pero solo recibió un quejido por parte de la chica

-Mhh… no…- dijo acomodándose más cerca de él

El soltó una pequeña risa- Vamos Lucy… dentro de poco tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir con Juvia… lo recuerdas… verdad?- pregunto divertido él hombre

-Mh… iré más tarde con Juvia… solo quiero quedarme un poco más contigo…- dijo abrazándolo por su pecho y acercándose más a él

El hombre estaba a punto de contestar a su novia, pero sonó su celular de ella, así que atendió

-Hola?- pregunto- Si… en este momento no quiere levantarse, pero en media hora estará allí, no te preocupes Juvia, adiós…- y colgó

-Lucy, ya levántate, Juvia te llamo para que no te olvides que debes reunirte con ella en media hora

-Mh… pero quedamos en encontrarnos a las 11:00 hs.

-Justamente por eso, son a las 10:30 hs.- dijo riendo al ver que su novia se levantó rápidamente a ver el reloj

-Aaaahhh!- dijo saliendo de la cama y entrando al baño

-Por qué no me levantaste antes!- grito Lucy desde el baño

-Lo hice, pero tú no hacías caso- dijo divertido el sujeto

-Pues deberías haber intentado más…- reclamo

-Bueno, ponte hermosa como siempre y te llevare al lugar… hecho?- pregunto mientras se vestía

-Está bien…

Pasaron los minutos y Lucy al fin estaba lista

-Bueno, vámonos!- dijo Lucy saliendo del departamento y detrás de ella él.

-Espero no llegar tarde…

-Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo- dijo el conduciendo

Pasaron un par de minutos y al fin llegaron al restaurante 8 Islas

-¡Gracias al cielo que llegamos a tiempo!- dijo Lucy dando un suspiro de alivio

-Oye… yo fui el que condujo.

-Cierto… gracias mi salvador- dijo dándole un beso- nos vemos más tarde Sting…- dijo saliendo del auto

-Hasta más tarde preciosa- dijo Sting yéndose de allí

Lucy fue corriendo hacia el restaurante y como habían quedado Juvia y otras amigas ya estaba allí

-Lu-chan, al fin llegas…

-Lo siento, me quede dormida Levy… lo siento Juvia!- dijo disculpándose y tomando aire, ya que había corrido

-No te preocupes Lucy… - contesto la chica con cabellos acules y ondulado

-Podría decirse que nos la esperábamos esto…- dijo una chica con cabellos castaños y con una bebida en la mano

-Cana… no crees que es un poco temprano para tomar?- pregunto Levy

-Oye… esta es mi rutina…- dijo haciendo se la ofendida y tomando lo que estaba en la copa

-Bueno, bueno, después discutiremos de eso, lo que importa ahora es ir a la prueba de vestido de Juvia!- dijo Lucy sentándose al lado de sus amigas

-Es cierto…- dijo Levy con un suspiro- nuestra Juvia-chan se con casa…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno… no es para tanto…- dijo esta sonrojada

-Recuerdan la vez donde Juvia y él se conocieron…?- dijo Cana. Ellas pensaron un segundo y estallaron de risas, todos excepto Juvia, quien se puso más sonrojada

-Si… recuerdo que empezaron algo torpe, pero al fin tuvieron su primera cita…

-Sin olvidar que pasaron unas semanas de eso, Juvia se puso celosa por Lucy, ese día se le escapo "rival en el amor"…- dijo Cana riendo

-Jajajajaja- otra vez estallaron las risas

-Yo no sabía muy bien qué relación tenían antes… y…y… -dijo muy sonrojada Juvia, más que un tomate

-No te preocupes Juvias… recuerda que yo fui la que te presento a Gray…- dijo dándole una sonrisa

Pasaron los minutos recordando cosas del pasado, hasta que decidieron ir al local donde Juvia compraría el vestido…

-Te ves…- dijo primero Levy

-Hermosa…- dijo Lucy sorprendida al ver a su amiga usa un vestido de novia

-Preciosa…- dijo Cana

-Increíble!- dijeron las tres chicas que se acercaron a ella para darle un abrazo. El vestido era hermoso, tenía detalles de pequeños diamantes, sin mencionar esos detalles que hacían que el vestido tenga esa sensación de olas del mar… realmente le quedaba hermoso a Juvia.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando sobre como Gray se desmayaría al ver a su amiga con ese vestido; de que usaran ella, que zapatos, accesorios, etc. Esa tarde era tarde de chicas y nadie podía negarlo. Se paseaban por todos los lugar mirando ropa, etc. disfrutando de la tarde… sin darse cuenta la tarde ya se estaba yendo y era hora de encontrarse con el afortunado en un hotel, donde se suponía que iba a ser la fiesta.

-Hola chicas! Y hola amor- dijo mientras tomo la mano de Juvia, la acerco y la beso, dejándola completamente embobada

-Gray, guarda algo para la noche de bodas…- bromeo Lucy y en ese momento se separaron ellos, un poco sonrojados.

-Lucy… tu siempre con tu sentido del humor…

-Por supuesto!

Gray solo suspiro- bueno, mejor vamos a ver el salón?

-De acuerdo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas dejando atrás a Gray y Juvia, quienes intentaron besarse nuevamente pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien que tocio.

-Lamento interrumpir a los tortolitos, pero creo que hay cosas para hacer… jeje

-Gajeel…

-Después tendrán tiempo para hacer eso, ahora en marcha!- dijo este dándole empujones para que se pusieran en marcha.

Los dos chicos y las cuatro chicas revisaron todo el lugar, para ver si había algo que no le gustaba, pero era perfecto! Era grande, lindo, y además podían elegir como lo querían decorar, era perfecto.

-Me parece bien…- dijo Gray

-Es muy lindo…- dijo Juvia

-Entonces?- preguntaron las tres chicas ya que querían saber si ese sería el lugar. Juvia y Gray se miraron y tomaron una decisión.

-Sí, este es lugar…- dijo Gray feliz abrazando a Juvia

Todos se pusieron felices, ya que era el… sexto u octavo salón que veían… la verdad eso fue lo más costoso para encontrar, pero al fin lo consiguieron. Cana y Levy se fueron, ya que ya había caído la noche y Gajeel se ofreció a acompañarlas. Lucy dijo que se iría por su cuenta, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, que lo vio caminando por las calles, y Juvia y Gray se fueron para otro lado.

Lucy iba caminando detrás de su novio y lo vio entrar a un lugar, pero se detuvo, saco su celular, al parecer estaba haciendo algo… espero uso segundos, lo guardo y siguió el camino. En ese momento ella recibió un mensaje y no era más que de su novio.

-_Lucy, hoy llegare tarde, me surgió una reunión de último momento, no me esperes despierta. Cuídate amor. _–decía el mensaje

-Pero si él…- dijo ella. Estaba confundida… ¿una reunión?- en este momento está en una reunión?- se preguntó confundida. Espero un poco más para ver si el salía y así lo hizo. Otra vez se puso en marcha a seguir a su novio.

Estuvieron caminando por algunos minutos hasta que él entro en otro lugar… nada menos que en un motel.

-Qué… pero… qué… no… ¿eh?- dijo entre palabras Lucy, confundida… ¿Qué hacia su novio en ese lugar? No espero más para saber y lo siguió en seguida.

Pasar por la recepción no fue tan fácil como pensó, pero pudo pasar… lo seguía sin perderlo de vista. Hasta que el entro en una habitación. Lucy fue hasta la puerta y pego su oído en ella.

-Llegas tarde…- dijo alguien… era la vos de una… ¿mujer? Si era la de una mujer…

¿Qué hacía allí, solos, en una habitación de un motel…? Pasaban por la mente de Lucy, ya que se negaba a ver lo que estaba pasando…

-Lo siento, sí…? Tuve que hacer algunas cosas… pero bueno, tengo tiempo para recompensártelo… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto…- hubo un silencio… no se escuchaba nada y esto alarmo más a Lucy.

-¿Y cómo lograste salvarte…?- pregunto la mujer

-Junta de último momento… y tú?- pregunto Sting

-Amiga que había roto con su pareja y estaba muy mal…-contesto -pero eso no importa ahora… mejor sigamos con nuestro tiempo, olvídate de ella, estas con migo ahora.- exigió

-A la orden su alteza- otra vez el silencio reino, excepto por esos ruidos que claramente eran casas cayendo al suelo… no… no quiera escuchar más… no quería saber nada más, eso fue suficiente!

Lucy se fue corriendo de allí. Estaba llorando, no sabe en qué momento comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, pero allí estaban, cayendo como cascadas. Salió a la calle y llamo rápidamente a un taxi. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar… quería estar sola… todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado y visto. El la engaño con el mensaje de texto… y peor aún… ¡la estaba engañando con otra!

Esa misma mañana en otro lugar de la ciudad de Magnolia…

-Natsu!- dijo una mujer…- Naaaatsuuuu, vamos despierta!

-Mh… es muy temprano…- se quejó el chico de cabello rosado

-No, no lo es… solo falta algunos minutos para que tengas que ir a trabajar…

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de un golpe para mirar al reloj- Lisanna!- se quejó al ver que faltaba alrededor de media hora para irse…

-Qué?- se defendió- faltan solo minutos para que te vayas…

-Qué mala eres…- dijo el acercándose a ella para darle un beso y ella acorto la poca distancia que se encontraba en ellos.

-Mh… vamos Natsu, vístete que no podrás desayunar- le dijo entre besos y separándose un poco de él- anda que Happy se comerá todo…- le dijo divertida

-Mh… está bien…- le dijo de mala gana y levantándose de la cama.

Natsu fue a desayunar junto a Lisanna. Una vez que estaba listo para comenzar el día estaba dispuesto para irse, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su novia.

-¿Saldrás a algún lugar?

-No… estaré todo el día aquí…- dijo ella mientras lo besaba

-Me parece bien… no vemos en la noche…- le dio un último beso y se fue de allí

Natsu bajo hacia el garaje y busco su deportivo rojo para ponerse en marcha hacia la compañía Fairy Tail…

Una vez allí, fue a su puesto de trabajo. Así paso las horas sentado allí, mirando algunos papeles. Era unos de los jefes de la compañía, lo habían ascendido hace poco tiempo y no podía estar más feliz.

Ya era tarde y no se dio cuenta hasta que un ruido en su celular lo saco de su trabajo, se fijó y era un mensaje de Lisanna.

_-Cariño, no estaré en casa, me llamo una amiga diciéndome que había roto con su pareja y está muy mal… no sé cuánto me tardare… pero no te preocupes, descansa y un beso!-_

Natsu dio un suspiro y miro la hora… no sabría hasta que hora vería a su novia…

Paso la hora ahora mucho más lento para el pobre peli-rosa, estaba algo decaído ya que no vería a su novia en casa, pero ¿qué podía hacer…? nada…

Ya había encendido el auto para ponerse en marcha, pero lo detuvo un mensaje. Número desconocido… era extraño, lo abrió y lo que vio lo impacto…

-Es… es… esa… esa… es… L…- no pudo decir más

Era una imagen únicamente… mejor dicho una foto que decía más que mil palabras… la que estaba en la foto era Lisanna arriba de un tipo que no podía ver la cara. Ella lo impedía pero se podía observar perfectamente que ellos dos estaban… estaban… ni lo podía decir… pero esto si… ¡ELLA LO ESTABA ENGAÑANDO! Sentía furia, decepción, enojo, furia, ya lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Pues sentía triple furia. El mensaje no decía nada más… solo era esa foto…

En ese instante Natsu comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, colmado por la furia e iba a una alta velocidad, increíble que a la policía no le llamara la atención.

Después de un tiempo conduciendo llego a un bar… entro allí y se sentó en la barra de mala gana a solo dos asientos de una pareja y uno de una chica.

-Qué le sirvo?- pregunto el cantinero

-Al- fue cortado por la chica que estaba a solo un asiento de él. Se notaba que ya estaba allí desde hacía tiempo… y que no acostumbraba a tomar

-Quiero otro! Hip!- dijo ella con un hipo

-Señorita… ya tomo 7 de esos

-¡¿Y qué…?!- Dijo ella enojada- Quiero otro en este momento!- dijo claro y fuerte pero sin hacer escándalo. Estaba todavía lucida y quería borrar ese poco sentimiento de lucidez que le quedaba.

-Perdón joven…

-Deme lo más fuerte que tenga… ¡AHORA!- dijo claro y fuerte para que en seguida le traiga su pedido…

Esa noche sería larga… estaba furioso y la furia no desaparecería de él hasta que enfrente esto… ¿por qué ella…? No, ya no quería pensar, solo quería ahogarse en ese trago que le sirvió el cantinero… no tenía que pensar y así lo haría… Aunque no acostumbraba a beber mucho, pero hoy sí que quería y no diría basta pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hi! n.n<strong>

**Bueno… este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail! :) espero no ser tan mala, ya que me acostumbre con los de La Leyenda de Korra y me estoy ampliando, ya que dentro de poco acaba mi hermosa y querida serie… :( y entonces para no estar tan afectada con el fin, me amplíe en la cuestión de los fics… :3 **

**Bueno díganme que les pareció para poder continuar con este fic pronto…**

**¡Gracias por leer! n.n**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¡Te descubrí!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Te descubrí!**

*Bip* un sonido escucho a lo lejos *Bip* este sonido era más cercano *Bip,bip* ahora era repetidas veces y más cercano

*bip* *bip* bip* *bip* *bip*

-Mh…- dijo una chica rubia que se daba vueltas en una cama. Cuando trato de levantarse sintió una horrible punzada en la cabeza

-¡Nya! Que dolor!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos

-Vaya… al fin despertaste…- dijo una mujer al sentarse en la cama, ya que sintió como una parte del colcho se hundía

-Mh… qué es este dolor?

-Eso, querida amiga se llama resaca…- dijo ella

-¿Kana?

-Claro Lucy… y tomate esto- dijo entregándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla- es para la resaca…

Lucy solo contesto con un quejido e ingirió la pastilla y el agua en menos de un segundo, la resaca te daba sed… o al menos a ella si

-Ahora que estas despierta… y lucida… me puedes explicar… ¿¡Qué hacías en un bar a esas hora, sola y tomando sin parar!?

-¿Qué… en un bar…?- dijo Lucy pensando, todavía con una mano en su cabeza

-Iba a llamar a Sting, pero tú me dijiste que no lo haga, antes de caerte dormida en el sillón- explico Kana

-Sting… maldito bastardo- dijo regañadientes Lucy sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho.

-Lucy… qué pasa?- dijo Kana mirándola fijamente y ella solo posaba la vista en un punto indefinido de la cama… había dicho maldito bastardo, ¿verdad…? esas palabras salieron sin que se dé cuenta…

-Lucy…- le llamo nuevamente su amiga para captar su atención y así lo hizo. Lucy se quedó mirando a Kana y de pronto aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

-¡Kana-chan!- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Kana le acaricio la cabeza, y Lucy seguían desahogándose…

Después de un largo tiempo así Lucy se calmó de a poco… y fue contándole a Kana lo que había sucedido después de que ellas se separaran el día anterior.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER! ¡ES UN CANALLA!- dijo Kana enojada después de que su amiga termine de contarle todo -Y no lo enfrentaste?

-No…- dijo agachando la cabeza…

-Pues en este mismo instante vas… mejor, vamos, si quieres yo te ayuda a darle su merecido!- dijo ella golpeando su puño con su otra mano

-Yo… no había pensado en eso… solo al salir como patética de ese motel, me subí al taxi y termine en ese bar…

-No me digas que piensas estar con él como si no hubiera pasado nada?!

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!

-Y bueno, que hay que pensar…?

-Pues… y si solo fue esa vez…

-¡LUCY!

-Tienes razón… ese maldito me engaño… y seguramente muchas otra veces también… ¡por eso últimamente tenía que trabajar un par de horas más!- dijo ahora recordando otras ocasiones…

-Lucy… pobre de ti…- dijo abrazándola ya que vio que estaba a punto de estallar de lágrimas, pero no lo hizo

-Ese mal nacido… me las pagara… -dijo ella una vez que se separó del abrazo de su amiga

-Terminaras con él de una manera cruel y humillante…? una buena idea es hacerlo en público…- dijo Kana tratando de animarla.

-Lo haré pagar… por supuesto que lo are… pero por lo pronto tengo que ir a casa…

-Y que harás al verlo?

-No se… pero te por segura que no dejare que me vea la cara de tonta…- dijo Lucy con una cara enfadada y decidida… bien dicen que las mujeres cuando están despechadas son las peores enemigas que puedas tener… ¿veremos si es cierto?

Mientras en otro lugar de la bella ciudad de Magnolia…

-Vamos Dragneel… despiértate de una buena vez…

Narsu se encontraba durmiendo en una cama, que al parecer era la de su amigo quien lo llamaba para que ya se despierte. Pero como no tuvo resultado, opto por la forma "tradicional"… tirándole agua fría… capas no sea buena idea… ¿pero a quién le importaba?… allí va!

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- dio un grito Natsu mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero al hacer eso sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Te llame muchas veces… tú ni te movías, así que tuve que hacer lo necesario…

-Que… Gajeel?- pregunto confundido mirando a su amigo- por qué diablos hiciste eso!?- grito enojado

-Oye… deberías ser más amable con la persona que te ayudo… si no fuera por mí, quien sabe si no estarías en un hospital o muerto, por conducir ebrio…- dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-De qué…- se quedó calado al recordar lo sucedido

-Ahora que estas… mejor, si se puede decir, me puedes explicar mejor lo que balbuceabas…?

-Y qué decía?

-Pues… traicionera… cómo pudiste hacerme eso… me estabas viendo la cara de tonto… ingrata… y muchas otras cosas más…

-Ya veo…

-Problemas con Lisanna?

Natsu no contesto, solo miro las sabanas… y recordó todo perfectamente… no tenía ganas de hablar, pero sabía que su amigo no se quedaría tranquilo si no le contaba…

-Ve mi celular… en el último mensaje…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Natsu

Gajeel al ver que su amigo no hablaría, decidió hacer lo que dijo. Agarro el móvil y busco el último mensaje… y vio la foto…

-Natsu…- no pudo decir más… y su amigo también no le prestó atención… pasaron así un par de segundo hasta que Gajeel decidió hablar nuevamente.- Y qué harás?

-No es obvio?

-Terminaras con ella en este momento…

-Si… no hay explicaciones válidas para esto… -dijo levantándose y una punzada sintió en la cabeza, pero no le importo, en este momento iría a su departamento para poner fin a esto- Gracias…- dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Gajeel no se había movido de su lugar… s amigo agarro su móvil y se fue de allí, solo esperaba que no haga una tontería…

En un departamento…

Lucy entro a su departamento para ver que todo estaba igual… fue a su habitación y se encontró que Sting no estaba allí… Iba a insultarlo en voz alta en ese momento, pero escucho que las cerraduras de la puerta principal se abrían.

Sting se encontraba entando sin hacer ruido… al parecer no quería que Lucy se despierte, pero no conto que ella lo esperaba en la habitación muy despierta

-Lucy… mi amor… perdón por no venir… me fui con unos amigos a celebrar, en la reunión cerramos una gran contrato, y no pudimos evitar ir a celebrar…- dijo el acercándose a la rubia para besarla, pero ella lo esquivo a más de dos pasos de distancia, caminando hacia el baño

-Podrías haber avisado… no crees

-Te mande un mensaje…

-Dijiste que llegarías más tarde… si hubieras llegado ese día, sería más tarde…- dijo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, ella realmente quera deshacerse de ese sabor de boca que tenía… *_nota mental no volver a tomar por un estúpido!*-penó_

-Lo siento mucho… si?- dijo entrando el al baño y tratando de abrasarla por detrás, pero ella se fue de allí y se dirigió a la cocina con el pretexto de alimentar a Lector, el gato de Sting, de un extraño color… o al menos un poco lo era…

Lucy no contesto ya que primero no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra a él, a menos que sea para cortar o insultarle, y segundo porque estaba su cepillo de diente en ese lugar…

-Vamos Lucy… no te enfades, sí?- pregunto él yendo tras ella otra vez al baño

-Sabes que… lávate la cara… tienes pinta de no haber dormido…- dijo ella dejándolo en el baño y cerró la puerta para que no saliera tras ella.

_-Que hago…? Debería cortarle así de la nada… o debería…- _los pensamientos de Lucy se vieron interrumpida por el celular de Sting vibro sobre la mesa de luz.

Ella se acercó y no dudo en ver quien era… por suerte el celular ya estaba desbloqueado, porque si no, no podría ver. Miró y era un mensaje…

"_-Te parece que nos veamos un reto esta tarde… cuando salgas de tu trabajo… si? Ve a esta dirección.-" _Lucy al leer el mensaje y la calle se paralizo. Se fijó en el identificador de llamadas, pero aparecía como número desconocido… ¿equivocado? No, no lo era… este mensaje era directo para él… y se iban a encontrar esta tarde nuevamente. Lucy los encontraría a ellos dos para hacerles una "sorpresa"…

Mientras que en otro departamento no muy lejos ni muy cerca de allí…

Natsu entro a su departamento, dejando las llaves y su móvil en la mesa del comedor… observo a Happy, un gato con un extraño color celeste azulado… Lo acaricio fugazmente la cabeza y se fue a la habitación…

-Lisanna?- pregunto él

-Natsu…- dijo ella al darse vuelta y se exalto un poco- dónde estabas?

-Yo debería preguntar eso… donde pásate la noche?

-Recuerdas que te dije lo de mi amiga que termino con su novio, estaba tan triste la pobre que no pude dejarla sola…

-Y quién era esa amiga?

-No creo que las conozcas… y dime… tu a dónde estabas?- pregunto ella acercándose a él y dejando su celular en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Natsu se dirigió al baño al ver que ella se le acercaba.

-Tomare un baño…- dijo eso y desapareció en el baño.

Natsu se tomó un gran y merecido baño… otro aparte del que su amigo le dio… Pasaron los minutos y el salió de allí, se vistió para irse al trabajo y fue a la sala.

-Natsu… prepare algo que seguramente te gustara…

-Debo irme ahora al trabajo.

-Pero…

-Me voy - dijo eso, agarro las llaves del departamento y su auto, y su móvil y se fue… o al menos eso pensó Lisanna

-Pero… bueno, capas está cansado…- dijo Lisanna mientras agarraba su móvil y llamo a alguien

-Hey, porque no me contestaste el mensaje… bueno, está bien… entonces… si? De acuerdo, si es en el…- Lisanna seguía hablando y del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Natsu que estaba a punto de abrirla para decirle toda la verdad a Lisanna, pero se detuvo al escucharla…

_-Se encontrara… ¿con quién? creo que ya sé que con quién…-_ Pensó Natsu y se dio vuelta para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Natsu se fue de allí, hacia su trabajo con un humor de pocos amigos.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente para Natsu y Lucy… sus parejas quedaron en encontrarse con la persona con quienes lo engañaban. Pareció una eternidad, pero al fin el reloj marco a las 15:00 hs.

Lucy agarro un taxi para ir al lugar que indicaba el mensaje.

Natsu salió de su trabajo, con una gran oleada de preguntas por partes de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ni se molestó en contestarles o si quiera mirarles…

En un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad, pero no por eso está escondido, Lisanna estaba esperando sentada en un bar común, esperando la llegada de Sting.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas…- dijo está levantándose para darle un beso al rubio

-Lo siento… no fue fácil salir del trabajo…

-Bueno, lo importa que estas aquí…

-Y para que llamaste? Sabes, tuve miedo por un momento de que Lucy se enterara de esto… no puedes enviarme un mensaje a esas horas… y menos cuando estoy en casa!

-Pero yo no sabía que estaba allí. Además tú porque no lo bloqueas…

-Está bloqueado, por suerte… aunque eso puede poner en contra a Lucy, pero por suerte hasta ahora no me ha reclamado.- Dijo Sting pensando que podría pasar si su novia lo descubre… pero todo es más complicado de lo que parece…

Luvy estaba caminando firme, había pagado al señor del taxi y se fue… Ella dio un suspiro y se armó con todo el coraje que tenía. Entro a ese bar.

Natsu estaciono el auto e inmediatamente salió de él. Estaba decidido a encontrarlos ahí y ahora… no dejaría que le vean la cara de estúpido… no, eso no pasaría…

Lucy al entrar, busco un poco… y allí lo encontró… sentado en una mesa del fondo, algo escondida. Esta allí con una chica de pelo cortó y gris… en ese momento sin querer y contra su voluntad derramo una lágrima, se dirigió hacia allí y sin ser vista, ya que no se veía muy bien ese lugar. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de allí, se quedó paralizada allí. Debía entrar cuando lo vea con pruebas, para ese no diga que solo es una amiga…

Natsu al entrar, no encontró a la cabellara de su a punto de ser exnovia, pero allí, la vio, fue solo un instante… pero la pudo ver.

Se dirigió hacia allí, estaba algo escondido ese lugar, según él, pero claro, era para que no le encontrasen fácil… Estuvo muy cerca de allí, pero se topó con una chica rubia, quien tenía una mano en su boca, al parecer para ahogar un grito y estaba llorando… Natsu al verla se olvidó por un segundo de por qué estaba en ese lugar. Pero después observó hacia donde ella veía y era el mismo lugar a donde él se dirigía… y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante… Lisanna… estaba… besando a un chico rubio…

-¡¿Qué…?!- Natsu no pudo decir más, su voz sino y se escuchó, no fuerte, ya que esos seguían besándose

-Maldito bastardo…- dijo la chica rubia, Natsu la vio y vio que estaba llena de rabia, de odio y dolor. Ella estaba viendo sin duda alguna, al mismo lugar que él.

**Hola minna! n.n/**

**Bueno, perdón si me tarde algo, gracias a dios que ya tenía casi todo este capítulo escrito, porque si no hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo.**

**Estoy triste porque la serie que más amo término de una forma que no me gusto para nada… no fue el último capítulo de esta… sino fueron los últimos segundos, los odie completamente… u.u'**

**Pero bueno… no puedo hacer nada, solo que escribir más fics de esa serie y hacer el final como a mí me agrade…**

**A hablar de este capítulo que fue corto, fue rápido, pero bueno, para el próximo ya estaré mucho mejor y pondré todo mi empeño para hacerlo mucho mejor! :)**

**¡Gracias infinitas a los que leen, comentan, pusieron como favoritos y siguen este fic! espero que les haya gustado este cap… en el próximo veremos más cosas… ;) **

**Hasta luego! Cuídense! n.n**


	3. Conociendo a la pareja della amante de

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-¡¿Qué…?!- Natsu no pudo decir más, su voz se escuchó, no fuerte, ya que esos seguían besándose_

_-Maldito bastardo…- dijo la chica rubia, Natsu la vio y vio que estaba llena de rabia, de odio y dolor. Ella estaba viendo sin duda alguna, al mismo lugar que él._

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a la pareja del/la amante de mi novio/a**

Sting y Lisanna se levantaron, en ese momento Natsu los vio e inconscientemente y sin que se diera cuenta, había arrastrado a esa chica rubia hacia un lugar en donde no pudieran ser vistos por ellos.

La chica rubia se sorprendió por la acción de esa persona de cabellera rosada, pero no dijo nada. Estuvieron así un tiempo allí hasta que esos dos se fueron y en ese momento se separaron un poco más… nadie hablaba… nadie decía nada…

-Tu… perdón por eso…- hablo Nutsu.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué me arrastraste a mí también?- pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada era seria y con un toque de furia.

-Tú estabas viendo a esa persona que estaba junto con la chica de pelo corto y gris…- no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación- ¿Por qué?

La chica rubia lo miro un poco extrañada por tal insinuación y pregunta- ¿Por qué tú estabas mirando hacia allí?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Yo pregunte primero…- dijo Natsu con tono más firme y serio.

-No tengo por qué contestarte si tú no me respondes primero… - contraataco la chica de cabellos dorados.

Natsu no tenía mucha paciencia y ella se encargaba de agotar la poca que le quedaba…-Mira, yo estoy aquí por un motivo personal… que no te interesa.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, no tenías por qué arrástrame a mí también!

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso…

-Ahora ese bastardo con esa se escaparon y no se en dónde están! Agth! Genial… gracias- dijo con ironía.

-Tú los conoces…?- pregunto Natsu algo bastante interesado. La chica la miro desconfiada… ¿Por qué debería contarle a un desconocido esto…?

Al parecer Natsu noto la desconfianza que le tenía a él, así que hablo. -Soy Natsu Dragneel y la chica de pelo corto y gris… es… es mi novia…- dijo con un tono severo. No quería decirle eso a una desconocida total, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía…?

La chica al escucharlo se tensó… y después de unos segundo en silencio hablo.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia… y ese chico rubio… es mi novio…- dijo ella casi como un susurro. Natsu apenas ella pronuncio esas palabras sintió pena por ella, pero también rabia… por todo.- y esa es tu novia… ¿por qué no la vigilas mejor?- dijo ella.

Natsu quedo perplejo ante tal insinuación, pero no se quedó callado.

-¿Yo? Por qué TÚ no vigilas mejor a tu novio. Mírate, seguro por eso te engaña, te enojas con cualquiera en vez de ver la realidad.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí!

-Y tú de mí también… así que no tienes por qué decir esas estupideces!- dijo Natsu en un tono alto, al igual que ella.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de frustración… ¿estaba bien agarrártela con la pareja del amante de tu pareja…? Quien sabe, pero estos dos estaban en eso.

-Desde… - dijo Lucy casi como un susurro- ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo sabes que te estaba engañando…?- pregunto

Natsu se quedó callado, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero él también quería saber algunas cosas y capas ella pueda tener algunas respuestas.

-Me entere ayer…

-Eso significa que no sebes desde hace cuánto tiempo te está engañando…?

-Esto me da a entender de que tú también no lo sabes…- dijo el con un suspiro.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras, se sentaron en la barra para pedir algo.

-Espero que esta vez señorita, no tenga la intención de tomar como anoche…- dijo el cantinero. Lucy lo miro confundida y después unos recuerdos algo borrosos aparecieron en mente.- Y señor… creo que usted también no está acostumbrado a beber… pero si aguanto ayer…- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Natsu, quien recordaba todo.

-Quiero algo, cualquier cosa para quitarme este sabor amargo de la boca…- dijo Lucy.

-Que sean dos…- dijo Natsu y el cantinero asintió -Así que eras la rubia de ayer que hizo un escándalo… ya se me hacía que tu cara era conocida, aunque sea fugazmente…

Lucy se sonrojo, no se acordaba con exactitud lo que hizo esa noche, pero la verdad ya que importaba…- Recuerdo que tú también no tenías un genio amigable… - contraataco ella todavía sonrojada de la rabia.

-Yo a diferencia de ti, me controle…

-Nadie te pidió explicaciones… y además parecías que estabas echando fuego por la boca…

Natsu recordó que estaba tan furioso, que eso era una posibilidad, si fuera posible.

-Por lo menos yo no confundí a un trapo con una rata… Y no grite como loca.

-Yo no…- _¿no lo hice… verdad? Pensó Lucy _- yo no hice tal cosa…!- dijo ella furiosa.

-Pregúntale al cantinero…

-Yo… ¡baka!- grito no muy fuerte a Natsu. En el momento que el cantinero dejo las bebidas frente a ellos, Lucy inmediatamente la tomó de un solo golpe, no iba a tomar como la otra noche, no. Pero quería algo para distraerla. Mientras que Natsu se la quedo viendo.

-Si sigues a ese paso quedaras igual o peor que anoche…- comento Natsu tomando su bebida con más calma que la rubia.

-Acaso eso te importa?- contesto ella de mala gana- ahora tendré que esperar a encontrarlos nuevamente juntos, para que no me venga con el cuento de "es solo una amiga"- dijo molesta.

-Y qué harás una vez que los encuentras allí… ¿planeas hacerle una escena…?

-Es una idea… pero lo que quiero es que ese sufra de alguna manera u otra…

-Y piensas que eso será lo mejor…?

-A ver… dime genio, que harás tú?

-Yo no tengo por qué responder…- dijo Natsu dando el ultimo sorbo a su copa.

-Es igual que me digas que no tienes idea… ¡Ja! Bueno, al menos yo sé que haré…

-Tiene que haber otra forma de que sufra…- dijo el mirando el fondo de ese vaso vacío. Lucy cuando dijo esas palabras lo miro. En ese momento pensó que él también quería hacerse respetar… pero no sería capaz de hacerle daño físico a ella. No sabe por qué, pero siente que esa persona no era capaz de lastimarla, al menos no de forma física… y quién sabe si también de forma emocional.- ten por seguro que tu idea solo te dará satisfacción en ese momento… después, ¿qué? Lo dejarás libre para que vaya tras Lisanna.

-Lisanna… con que así se llama _esa_…- dijo Lucy mirando hacia el frente… su mirada era un vacío, no había emoción alguna, ni de enojo o rencor… esa mirada no expresaba nada, y eso le sorprendió más al chico de cabellera rosada.- eres un tonto Sting… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto…?- dijo lo último como un susurro, pero no mostraba tristeza…

-Sting… con que se llama así ese tipejo.- gruño Natsu- ese bastardo…

-Oye… yo no insulte a tu querida _novia_, así que tú también no lo hagas…

-Lo estas defendiendo?

-No, pero yo no la insulte a esa, así que tú también no tendrías que hacerlo…

-¡Ha! Ahora veo… todavía no quieres asimilar que ese te engaño!- lo dijo en tono de broma, pero de eso no tenía anda cuando llego a los oídos de Lucy.

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que hizo y no lo perdonare… y por cierto, seguramente esa lo sedujo y por eso me engaño!- contraataco y tuvo una grata satisfacción al ver la cara de él cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

-Lisanna lo sedujo? ¡Ja! Ese maldito se metió con ella… capas solo es una víctima que es acosada o presionada por bastardo.

-Ahora la defiendes… vaya, pero el que no quiere dejarla ir parece que eras tú!

-Ten por seguro que apenas ella se entere que yo ya se todo, me contara todo y si descubro que él la está acosando, le romperé la cara.

-Qué él la acosa!?- dijo Lucy furiosa- perdón, pero la persona que citó aquí para encontrarse fue esa… esa… atg! No soy de las que insulta, así que da gracias…- dijo ella levantándose y yéndose de allí, no sin antes de dejar dinero sobre la mesa para irse de allí. Su caminar era violento y seco, y en menos de unos segundos desapareció de la vista Natsu, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido.

_-Lisanna… ¿ella fue la que le citó a ese…? No… no, eso debe ser una invención de la rubia… pero… cuando llegue tenía su celular en mano…- _Pensó Natsu.

…

Lucy se fue directamente hacia el departamento de su amiga Levy… no quería ir a casa y encontrarse con ese… todavía no sabía que hacer… o al menos si lo hacía, pero ese Natsu tenía que venir y decirle eso… ¿realmente no quería separarse de él…? ¿Y si solo le da una lección y él se arrepentía con toda su alma…? ¡No! O… ¿sí?

-Levy!- grito Lucy con un lloriqueo al ver que ella le abrió la puerta y la abrazo inmediatamente.

-Lu-chan que… qué te pasa…?- pregunto mientras traba de consolarla.- Lucy… no me asustes, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto ahora más preocupada…

-Es que… es… que… que…- Lucy tratando de calmarse le conto todo a su amiga… hasta ahora solo Kana sabían la verdad. Y ahora su amiga Levy también.

…

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Natsu en su oficina, estaba pensativo… ¿era raro…?un poco, pero parece que lo que había dicho Lucy todavía lo afecto… o si no estaba buscando alguna manera para encontrar a esos dos juntos nuevamente…

-Permiso…- dijo Gray entrando de la nada, sin tocar la puerta- oye cerebro de flama… espero que te hayas acordado que mañana tienes que ir a ver algunas cosas con migo y Juvia…

Natsu sentado mirando fijamente hacia algún punto indefinido, ni se percató que su amigo estaba allí, parado y hablándole…

-Oye… Natsu!- decía una y otra vez, pero no lograba captar su atención hasta que…- Natsu, Happy puede volar!

En ese momento el chico peli rosa parpadeo dos veces y lo miro… y había captado toda la atención de él.

-Vaya… que hasta al fin me escuchas…- dijo Gray algo fastidiado. Sabía que si decía eso Natsu lo miraría instantáneamente, pues resulta que desde que lo encontró pensó que era especial, por su color de pelo y una corazonada… pensó que ese gato era mágico y podía volar.

-Mh… qué quieres…- pregunto de mala gana.

-Ja, ¿a qué viene ese trato…?

-Si solo quieres molestar, ven en otro momento…- dijo serio, lo cual dejo más sorprendido a Gray.

-Natsu… ¿Qué pasó? Le ocurrió algo a Happy o Lisanna?- pregunto, y cuando él escucho el nombre de ella lo miro con ganas de enterrarlo vivo lo cual entendió perfectamente Gray que había acertado.

Natsu no dijo nada… solo miro para otro lado.

-Enserio, vas a ser infantil… dime que sucede ahora!- exigió Gray, era su mejor amigo… aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta y frente a alguien, pero lo era.-O me lo dices, o le llamo a Lisanna en este mismo momento y ella me lo dirá.

-Espera!- dijo rápidamente al ver que estaba marcando algunos números en su celular- está bien- suspiro.

-Hasta que al fin hablas… y bien, dime, que te pasa…

Natsu dio un último suspiro y empezó a contar el relato. Una vez que terminó, Gray estaba sin habla al igual que el pobre de él. Pero decidió romper este algo incómodo silencio y preguntar.

-Y bien… ¿qué harás? Piensas terminar con ella, o crees que solo fue algo pasajero y se arrepienta por todo…- pregunto Gray de una sola vez.

-No lo sé… es difícil…- dijo agarrándose la cabeza- ¡y eso es lo peor, no sé qué hacer…!

-Primero, cálmate, no lograras nada con esa actitud… y segundo… dijiste que la habías visto con ese tipo… y, por qué no la desenmascaraste allí, desprevenida… Esa era una buena oportunidad…

-Lo sé… pero no sé qué me paso. Cuando salí de aquí estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo esto, pero una vez que la vi, allí, con ese tipo… no sé por qué, pero no pude hacerlo. Y además, que si la enfrentaba… solo le haría una escena en ese momento, pero… ¿después qué…? La dejaría libre para que se encuentre con ese sujeto como nada.

-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Retenerla a ti a la fuerza si ella prefiere estar con ese tipo? Piensa un poco Natsu…

-No, no me refiero a eso… primero quiero saber desde hace cuando me ha estado engañado…

-¿Piensas que puede ser algo de algunas noches y listo?

-No… no lo sé. Pero antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, quiero saber todo con más detalles…

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que te quedarás callado, como si nada pasara?- pregunto Gray ya que se sorprende si su amigo se queda con los brazos cruzados… Natsu puede parecer a veces maduro y adulto… pero, en realidad todavía tiene su parte infantil muy latente… es como un niño cuando quiere… o peor.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me quedare haciéndome el estúpido novio que no sabe nada…!

-¿Entonces?

-No dejaré que me trate como un tonto. Si bien no diré nada, pero eso no significa que actuare con la mejor intención de ser el mejor novio del mundo…

-Natsu…- Gray dio un largo y cansador suspiro- entonces, actuaras como si no sabes nada, pero la manera en la que la tratarás no será la misma…

-¡Exacto!

-¿Pero ella no notará la diferencia de actitud…?

-Puede que sí y si se preocupa, significa que todavía piensa en lo nuestro… y si le resta importancia, es porque significa que ese sujeto es más importante que yo.

-¿Y qué harás si le resta importancia?

-La desenmascare apenas tenga oportunidad de encontrarlos juntos… Pero no dejaré que se salgan tranquilos…

-Natsu pareces un niño pero que tiene 25 años…- dijo su amigo negando con la cabeza desaprobando su decisión.

-Mi orgullo y yo estamos dañados…- dijo el mirándolo fijamente- piensas que iremos a llorar en un rincón por esto?

-No, el Natsu que conozco es un infantil y también tiene orgullo. Y justamente por eso espero y confió en que no harás una locura, amigo no puedes hacerle daño…- **(N.A: siempre hablo de lastimar de forma emocional o hacerle sentir mal, como remordimiento… nunca, pero nunca haría que Natsu sea un tipo que tiene violencia física contra Lisanna o cualquier chica, esto que quede claro ;)- **piensa un poco, esto se vería mal, y en el fondo sabes que no has hecho bien en dañarla.

-Si… puede ser que en el fondo no quiera o pueda dañarla, ¿pero sabes lo que realmente pasa en mi interior, la rabia, el dolor, la desesperación que tengo por culpa de esa mujer? No… no lo sabes.

-Tienes razón, no sé por lo que estás pasando… pero lo que sí sé es que por mucha rabia y dolor que tengas, no podrás hacerla sentir como tú te sientes en este momento. La quieres amigo, por eso le propusiste matrimonio…

-Si es un ser humano y tiene algo de decencia en su ser… tiene que sentir al menos un poco de esto… este sentimiento que no te deja dormir, que te atormenta en la cabeza, haciéndote pensar que tú hiciste algo mal, en que no eres suficientemente bueno para ella…

-Natsu…

-Y con lo de la propuesta de matrimonio… sí, la quería… la amaba…

-¿La querías, la amabas? ¿Estás diciendo que ya no sientes nada de eso?- Natsu solo bajo la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos. En ese segundo Gray entendió que eso no era verdad, Natsu todavía, por más dolido que este, por más rabia que tenga, todavía la ama… y eso lo está destruyendo.- Entiendo tu punto…- dijo ahora para terminar con el silencio.

-¿Y qué harás si ella ya quiere hacer los planes para el matrimonio? Si hasta ese entonces no has podido acabar con eso… ¿te casaras?

-Estás viendo demasiado hacia el futuro… eso no pasara, por un motivo u otro no llegaremos hasta esas instancias… Y si llega a pasar eso…

-¿Qué?

-Espero que me hagas entrar en razón y que me libres de ello… por favor- dijo mirándolo directamente a la cara, para que se tome esta promesa muy enserio.

-Claro… estaré allí para salvarte de cualquier estupidez que hagas… siempre estoy allí- dijo el con un aire de superioridad y autoestima.

-No te pases de listo cubo de hielo…- dijo Natsu con un toqué de gracia.

-Qué pasa flamita… ahora si quieres discutir conmigo?- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Natsu supo perfectamente lo que tramaba su amigo y sonrío, al igual que Gray, al menos podía molestarlo para que se olvide un poco de su situación…

-Oye… recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al hotel para algunas cosas…

-Cierto… ¿quién diría que la pobre de Juvia se tendría que casar con alguien como tú?

-Oye… ¿ahora si estás buscando pelea de verdad?- dijo Gray con un aire tenebroso que a Natsu le causo escalofríos.

-Je… je… no te preocupes, estaré allí a las…?

Gray solo dio un suspiro largo y muy agotador- A las 20:00 en punto, ni un minutos más tarde… entendido?- Lo único que hizo Natsu fue a sentir.

…

-Debes terminar con él en este mismo momento!- dijo Levy

-No, debes hacerlo sufrir, como tú sufres, que sienta que perdió lo más valioso de su vida y que se arrepienta con toda su alma… si es que la tiene…- dijo Kana quién había llegado hace una hora.

-Juvia piensa que esas dos opciones son buenas…- dijo Juvia, que había llegado hace 40 minutos porque fue la última en enterarse, uniéndose a esa charla entre ellas dos, que comenzó de manera pacífica pero después torno en una pequeña batalla sobre lo mejor para Lucy.

De hecho, esa situación de "discusión" entre sus amigas, le resulto gracioso y nostálgico… hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así, reunidas… siempre alguien no podía estar, pero hoy están juntas… aunque sea por una razón tan triste.

-¡LUCY!- llamaron en voz alta a la pobre Lucy que se quedó exenta de toda esta situación, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Quién tiene la razón?- preguntaron Levy y Kana al mismo tiempo.

-Mh… de qué hablan?- pregunto un tanto confundida Lucy.

-Yo quiero saber qué es lo que tú tenías pensado hacer cuando los viste por segunda vez…- dijo Juvia.

-Lo que iba a hacer era desenmascarar a ese, ese… ese… ESE, justo en ese momento para que no me venga con otro cuento… pero no pude hacerlo por una razón muy desafortunada…- dijo Lucy, no les había contado la parte en que conoció al novio de la chica con la que le engaña… eso sería muy triste y patético.

-Y ahora, piensas en lo mismo?

-No… no estoy muy segura, por culpa de ese tonto, pienso que tengo que encontrar otra forma mejor en la cual Sting se arrepienta… y mucho…

-Ese tonto?- preguntaron esas tres chicas confundidas.

-No, nada importante…- dijo Lucy restándole importancia.

-Bueno, si lo dices así… entonces qué? Terminaras con él en este mismo instante?- pregunto Levy nuevamente.

-¿o lo harás de una forma en la que se arrepienta, y mucho?

-Yo… antes de terminar con él necesito averiguar unas cuantas cosas…

-Entonces estas diciendo que no harás nada?- pregunto Juvia quien conservaba más la calma, pero esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Por ahora sí… pero no dejare que ese se pase de listo conmigo, solo tratare de actuar como antes, pero sé que será imposible. Debo intentarlo y ver si averiguo, al menos desde cuando me engaña.

-¿Pero si terminaras con él?- pregunto Juvia.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora, en éste mismo instante no…

-¿Y qué pasa si él se arrepiente?- pregunto de repente ¿Si se arrepiente…? Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad… arrepentirse. ¿Ella sería igual de fuerte como para terminar con él?

-De una u otra forma, tengo que terminar con él…

-Y si pasa mucho tiempo y cambia…

-No lo sé… no sé qué pasara en el futuro.

-¿Eso significa que todavía quieres estar con él…?- pregunto Juvia, su tono de preocupación con que pasara con ella, era muy notable. Lavy y Kana estaban "discutiendo" pero no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de Lucy, bueno si lo hicieron, pero no a los sentimientos que puede tener todavía por ese tipo.

-Estuve con él más de 3 años de novios… y hace 1 año que vivimos juntos… Por supuesto que lo quiero… pero…

-¡¿PERO…?!- preguntaron las tres chicas que querían saber que más sentía su amiga en su interior.

-Pero también siento rabia, enojo, soledad… tristeza… por culpa de la misma persona que quiero… que amo- dijo estas dos últimas palabras inescuchables, pero dentro de ella se escucharon y bien claras.

El silencio reino en esa sala en donde se encontraban… pero el celular de Lucy sonó de repente. Ni siquiera miro la pantalla, solo contesto de una.

-¿Hola?- pegunto.

_-Lucy, hola amor… ¿dónde estás…?- y esa voz era de Sting._

-Estoy en la casa de Levy…- contesto normal, pero sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna y notaron, sus amigas, que se trataba de él culpable de las lágrimas de su amiga.

_-Estoy en casa y como no te vi mucho y no pude estar mucho tiempo contigo… pensé que querrías, no se pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo?_

-Estaba a punto de irme a cenar con ellas…- dijo para darle a entender que no quería estar con él en ese momento.

_-Bueno… procura de llegar a casa lo antes posible… de acuerdo…_

-Mh, adiós, estoy un poco ocupada…

_-De acuerdo, hasta pronto y un beso- se despidió Sting._

-Con que era él… hiciste bien en decirle eso- dijo Levy.

-Si… y bueno, que comeremos!?- pegunto emocionada Kana.

-Mh… no sé… Lucy, que quieres comer?- pregunto Levy… Lucy estaba otra vez en la nada misma.

-Ya se! ¡Lucy quiere comer tallarín!- dijo Juvia de repente, sabe perfectamente que esa es su comida preferida y que siempre le hace olvidar de todo.

-¿Tallarín?- pregunto de repente la rubia que se despertó de su estado de pensamiento por esa palabra.

En ese momento estallaron de las risas todas, incluida ella también, ya que por esa simple palabra le había cambiado el ánimo en un santiamén.

Después de que ellas arreglaran todo y que fueran a hacer algunas comprar para preparar la cena, se pusieron a cocinar… pero claro está, que querían hacerlo ellas mismas, querían hacer su propia pasta, lo cual significo una pequeña guerra de harina, ensuciándose y ensuciando toda la cocina…

Ese momento fue único… estaba allí, jugando, riendo, olvidando todo y lo mejor es que le habían conseguido sacar esa sonrisa clásica de ella, que irradiaba felicidad…

Después de que hayan terminado todo, Lucy se dirigió a su departamento, en donde se encontraba él, lo evadió con que estaba cansada y quería solo dormir. No era una mentira, realmente tanto llorar y esa guerra de harina la habían dejado exhausta… Se dio un baño para quitarse cualquier rastro de esa cosa polvorienta blanca y fue directamente a la cama, en donde le esperaba su novio, pero se acostó para el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Él quería acercarse a ella, para abrasarla pero le impidió que lo hiciera ya que puso una almohada… él entendió ese mensaje y prefirió dejarlo así, tal vez, su novia no tenía ánimos para nada…

…

En otro lado de la cuidad, Natsu había llegado a su departamento cansado por todo el trabajo extra, que hizo justamente, para tener que pasar menos tiempo con Lisanna. Después de ello se fue a comer algo en un pequeño restaurant con Gajeel y Gray, de paso para tomar algo y distraerse de todo…

-Natsu… llegaste muy tarde hoy, te paso algo?- pregunto Lisanna quien se acercó a él para darle un beso pero este la esquivo con la excusa de que quería quitarse esa molesta corbata que la traía desarreglada y ese saco.

-Mn… algo así.

-Quieres cenar… yo ya lo hice, ya que me encontré con mi amiga, la que le dejo su novio, esta tarde y después fuimos por allí, un rato para distraerla y después cenamos algo…

-No, no quiero nada…

-Pero no comiste nada esta mañana… si no comes algo te enfe-

-Ya lo hice.

-O… ya veo… entonces quieres una taza de-

-No, lo único que quiero es una ducha e ir a dormir…- dijo mientras terminaba de darle la comida a Happy, que seguramente tenía hambre.

-De acuerdo…- dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer en su habitación.

_-Qué le pasa a Natsu… estará enfermo… o enojado… no, él no es de esa clase de persona, nunca se ha enojado conmigo y no hay razón para que lo haga… debe ser mi imaginación-_ Pensó Lisanna mientras entraba a su habitación, se vistió para dormir y cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse, notó que Natsu salió con una musculosa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y un short color rojo oscuro. Se acostó mirando para la ventana, en la cual se podía ver gran parte de la cuidad iluminada, y le deba la espalda a Lisanna… No sabe si es por qué no quería estar consiente que estaba en la cama con ella o porque realmente estaba agotado, pero se quedó dormido en unos instantes…

…

Al día siguiente como le había prometido a Gray, se fue después del trabajo hacia el hotel en donde organizarían la fiesta…

-Oye, Natsu… llegaste a tiempo, raro en ti…- dijo Gajeel en broma.

-Ey… me ofendes…- dijo poniendo un mano en el corazón en señal de que le había herido pero su amigo seguía con la misma cara- jaja, veo que tú también.

-Juvia es como mi hermana pequeña… por supuesto que estaría aquí… y además si no estoy se enfadara conmigo…- dijo imaginándose como resultaría eso. Terminaría muy mal… consejo, no hagan enojar a Juvia… jamás! Y también no quería que ella este triste, después de todo, la quiere como una pequeña hermana, aunque ya de pequeña no tiene mucho, ya que se está por casar, pero él siempre la verá así.

-Es cierto…

-Natsu, Gajeel, ya están aquí…- dijo Juvia saludándolos con un abrazo, Gajeel como había dicho, es como un hermano mayor y Natsu, se convirtió en un gran amigo de ella ya que en varias ocasiones su amigo actuaba como un tonto total y hacía que la pobre de Juvia llorara, pero él siempre estuvo para apoyarla a ella y hacerle abrir los ojos a su amigo. - estoy feliz que hayan podido venir!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba felicidad.

-Por supuesto que vendríamos, todo por ti! Porque si fuera por el cubito de hielo, estaría en casa descansando…- dijo Natsu de broma.

-Oye flamita… veo que tienes muchos ánimos para hablar, así que mejor, ponte a practicar lo que tienes que decir…- dijo Gray apareciendo detrás de Juvia, abrazándola.

-Claro y tú recuérdame como son tus votos… que ya ni los recuerdo…

Gray ante ese comentario trago grueso y todos lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Gray-sama, has hecho los votos… verdad?- pregunto Juvia mientras se separa de él un poco para verle la cara.

-Yo… etto… *toz* yo, pues, pf…

-Gray-sama…- dijo Juvia llamándole la atención, ya que estaba balbuceando cualquier cosa.

-Claro que esta hecho…- dijo pero miro a los ojos de ella- solo les faltan algunos retoques…- balbuceo y Juvia lo miro un tanto desconfiada, mientras sus dos amigos negaban con la cabeza indicando que no le creían…- ES VERDAD! Ya tengo algo escrito, pero me falta el final… y… pues… es un poco… espera hasta la boda para saberlos…- dijo Gray pidiéndole con los ojos que así lo haga. La verdad si tenía algo escrito, pero estaba un poco indecisos si esa eran las palabras correctas… estaba muy confundido.

-Está bien Gray-sama te creo…- dijo Juvia dándole un rápido beso en los labios- espero que no me estés mintiendo…- dijo con un tono algo severo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Yo creo que si…- dijo Natsu balbuceando esas palabras, pero Gray lo escucho perfectamente…

-Flamita, porque no te vas a ayudar a Levy con algunas cosas, creo que te necesitara… y tú también Gajeel.

-Tú quieres que nos vayamos para quedarte a solas con Juvia…- dijo Gajeel.

-Eh… eso no lo discutiré, pero es verdad que Levy quiere hacer algo y necesitan que estén allí.

-De acuerdo- dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Levy.

-Te estoy vigilando Fullbuster…- dijo Gajeel antes de irse.

-Creo que esos dos no dejaran de ser así ni aunque ya estemos casados…- dijo Gray.

-Casados…- dijo Juvia con un suspiro y Gray se percató de eso.

-Si… dentro de poco, serás la esposa de Gray Fullbuster… y yo seré el esposo de Juvia Loxar, la más hermosa mujer y que me atrapo…- dijo dándole un beso y ella sonreía a través de él… ese hermoso momento hubiera durado más pero Natsu le llamo.

-Oye Gray, para un poco… falta poco para que estén casados, guarden un poco para la noche de bodas…- y por ese comentario, todos en la sala estallaron de la risa, menos Gray y la pobre de Juvia que estaba totalmente sonrojada… aunque Gray también lo estaba, pero su novia se le notaba a leguas.

-Tch, cállate cerebro de flama…- dijo acercándose junto a Juvia en el lugar.

En ese momento estaban viendo cómo se organizaran ellos, para ser más específica, en los lugares en los que estarán ubicados y todo eso… hasta que llego la gran idea, por parte de Juvia, de ensayar el baile. Si, el vals. Juvia quería bailar desde ya con Gray y él no pudo resistirse a su novia. Entonces Gray y Juvia se ubicaron el centro de la sala y con el compás de la música empezaron a moverse… Gajeel invito a Levy, un tanto sonrojado, pero era obvio que iban a tener que bailar juntos, ya que eran unas de las personas que tenían que hablar y felicitar a los recién casados y ella era dama de honor y que él sepa, no irá con nadie… Y había otras personas que eran amigos de Gray y Juvia, que vinieron solamente para practicar un baile para animar y empezar la fiesta con todo. Mientras que Natsu se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa.

_-Ahora… ¿qué hago yo? Y por cierto… por qué no ha venido la madrina, se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí también… ¿verdad?- _Pensaba Natsu.

-Mh… que raro… todavía no ha llegado…- comento Gray mientras seguía bailando con Juvia.

-La llame antes de esto… dijo que ya estaba muy cerca, no te preocupes…- dijo Juvia.

Mientras todos en la pista de baile estaban bailando Natsu solo observaba a la feliz pareja hacerlo y sonrió…

_-Espero que sean muy felices… se lo merecen…-_Pensó Natsu todavía con esa sonrisa.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de Juvia, Gray y Natsu. Una chica entro de lo más apurada y se dirigió directamente hacia la pareja…

-Juvia… Gray…perdonen… es que…- estaba tratando de recuperar el aire. Mientras que Natsu se levantó de su asiento, ya que quería conocer a la madrina y además le resultaba un poco familiar esa voz.

-No te preocupes, solo estábamos viendo algunas cosas de en donde irían las mesas y todo eso…- dijo Juvia para tranquilizar a su amiga, ya que en verdad estaba apenada por llegar tarde.

-¿Por qué llegaste algo tarde… acaso te ocurrió algo?- pregunto Gray.

-No, claro que no… solo que no podía tomar un taxi rápidamente y además él llegó justo cuando estaba por salir, pero le dije que me iba y que no me esperara… y salí corriendo de allí… - dijo la chica rubia mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Oh, Natsu… ven, creo que no conoces a la madrina verdad…- dijo Gray.

-No, hasta ahora no la he visto ni una sola vez…- dijo detrás de ella.

-Bueno, Natsu ella es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Gray mientras la presentaba y ella se dio vuelta.

-Lucy, él es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel…- dijo Juvia presentándolo a él.

En el momento que Lucy se dio vuela, parecía que tenía que recorrer un largo camino, y cuando al fin lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Natsu estaba igual que ella, su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa.

Ambos estaban allí, otra vez, parados, mirándose y sin decir nada… Los segundos pasaban y nadie pronunciaba palabra. Gray y Juvia los miraban, y sonreían en sus adentro, por un recuerdo que se les venían en la mente…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna! aquí estoy reportándome! (n.n)7<strong>

**Ok, al fin pude publicar! Perdón por la tardanza! :(**

**Por cierto… ¡Perdonen las faltas de ortografía! xD **

**Bueno, como prometí, este capítulo fue el doble de largo que él anterior y vimos más cosas… **

**Jajaja, esos dos se enojaron entre sí, en vez de que con su pareja, veremos que les preparara el futuro… :3 **

**¡Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias a los que pusieron como favoritos, siguen y comentan en esta historia!¡Me alegran mucho el día! :D**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo… y díganme, que les gustaría ver… no sé, celos, muchos… (Yo sí xD) jeje…**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia! Hasta la próxima! n.n**

**PD: ¡Espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y año nuevo! :)**

**¡Besos!**


	4. No te conozco

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Bueno, Natsu ella es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Gray mientras la presentaba y ella se dio vuelta._

_-Lucy, él es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel…- dijo Juvia presentándolo a él._

_En el momento que Lucy se dio vuela, parecía que tenía que recorrer un largo camino, y cuando al fin lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa…_

_Natsu estaba igual que ella, su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa._

**Capítulo 4: No te conozco.**

-Ho-hola soy Lucy, mucho gusto…- dijo mientras extendía una mano en forma de saludo.

_ -Vamos… vamos, no te quedes viéndome así, se notara que ya nos hemos visto… vamos… hazlo- _Rogaba Lucy para que él le siga la corriente.

-Igualmente- dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano. Se miraron fijamente, no tenían que hacer un escándalo, no, claro que no. Porque si lo hacían, descubrirían que él/ella es la pareja del amante de su novio/a. Y eso sería lo más humillante para cada uno…

-Bien… que les parece si regresamos en donde nos quedábamos… Lucy, Natsu, será mejor que ustedes también bailen, ya que deben practicar…- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa algo extraña… tan extraña que causo escalofríos a Natsu, Lucy y hasta Gray. No se iban a negar a su pedido. No, nop, claro que no y mucho menos después de ver esa sonrisa terrorífica.

-Por supuesto… eh… voy a dejar mis cosas- dijo Lucy prendiendo camino hacia una silla. Gray y Juvia se pusieron otras ves a bailar y Natsu fue tras la rubia, ya que obviamente tenía preguntas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí…?- pregunto Natsu tratando de verse normal, hablando sobre el clima con la chica rubia.

-¿No es obvio? Yo soy la madrina de ellos… y ¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lucy mientras guardaba su móvil en su bolso.

-Soy el padrino.

-¡Ha! Eso es muy gracioso.

-No le veo la gracia…

-Yo si…- dijo Lucy mientras tenía la cara con una sonrisa, pero a la misma vez de preocupación- Por favor… dime que no es verdad… -rogó.

-Te guste o no, es la realidad…- dijo Natsu con un bufido- andando… no quiero que Juvia se altere porque no hemos practicado el baile…- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Es solo un baile… no es cosa del otro mundo…- dijo Lucy despreocupada, mientras Natsu trago grueso, haciendo que ella lo escuchara perfectamente.

-Andando… y actúa como si no nos conociéramos…- informo Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la pista de baile y Lucy a su lado, mostrándose indiferente.

-Yo fui la primera en hacer eso, mientras tú te quedabas paradote ahí, sin hacer nada… por un momento pensé que saltarías como una fiera…- admitió Lucy mirándolo de frente, ya habían llegado a la pista de baile.

-¿Yo? ¿Justo yo saltaría como una fiera? Mira quién lo dice, la chica que quería armar un escándalo- dijo Natus mientras le ofrecía una mano para que empezaran con el baile.

-No veo que tu tengas una mejor idea…- contraataco ella con una sonrisa triunfante y aceptando de mala gana la invitación.

-Hmp, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- dijo él mientras acercó el cuerpo de ella para terminar con eso.

-Es lo mismo que me digas que no tienes nada…- dijo Lucy y empezaron a bailar.

-Cree lo que quieras, me vale.

Natsu y Lucy siguieron con esas mini batallas/discusiones. Estaban bailando… o al menos eso parecía, Natsu pisaba de vez en cuando a Lucy, pero no intencional (algunas veces) y Lucy le regresaba ese favor con creses, ya que llevaba unos zapatos con tacones, no agudos, pero si los sintió Natsu.

-¡Ya deja de pisarme!- gruño Natsu.

-¿YO? ¡Tú deja de hacerlo!- se quejó la pobre rubia.

Mientras que cerca de ellos, pero no tanto como para poder escucharlos, se encontraban observándoles Gray y Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Mira… se llevan bien.

-O al menos eso parece…- dijo esta vez Gray con algo de gracia.

-No puedo creer que no se hayan podido conocer antes… yo creo que harían una gran pareja… se ven tan bien juntos.

-Yo creo que Natsu está un poco mal… pero tienes razón, no se ven tan mal juntos…

Juvia miro a su prometido con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Mira que dije que no se ven tan mal… no pretenderás que digan que son perfectos, el uno para el otro, ya que ambos sabemos que tienen parejas…

En ese momento tanto Gray como Juvia se entristecieron en el fondo por sus amigos. Gray por Natsu y Juvia sobre Lucy… si tan solo supieran que la otra persona también es víctima de traición y no es más que el/la culpable de la pareja de ellos… ¡Pero que vueltas da la vida…!

Mientras que Gray y Juvia los veían como si llevaran fantásticos, lo que pasaba en realidad era…

-¡Deja de pisarme de una buena vez!- se quejó Lucy.

-¡Y tu deja de ser gritona!

-Lo haría, si alguien no me estaría dejando los pies con moretones de pisadas… ¿acaso no sabes bailar?- pregunto sin gracia y en forma de broma. Pero al parecer dio en el clavo. Repentinamente Natsu paro al igual que Lucy. -De… ¿de verdad no sabes bailar?- pregunto ahora enserio, aunque esa situación era algo… graciosa.

-Mhp… eso no te importa- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-No… ¿no sabes bailar de verdad…? Será mejor que aprendas… y pronto…- Sugirió Lucy- no creo que Juvia este disgustada el día de su boda, cuando los padrinos solo se queden sentado en la mesa, sin al menos haber bailado la pieza principal después de ellos…

-Oh… ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, claro que ¡no! Juvia… Juvia no puede enterarse de que no puedo bailar… si lo hace, ¡ten pon seguro que me hará tomar clases de baile con Erza!

-Oh… interesante… veamos si Erza puede enseñarte a bailar en poco tiempo…

-Espera, ¿de a donde conoces a Erza?- pregunto de repente Natsu.

-Es la esposa de Jellal… mi primo… un momento ¡¿Y tú de a dónde la conoces?!

-Es una amiga del instituto…

-Hey, chicos… ¿por qué no estaban bailando?- pregunto Juvia con una sonrisa, la cual le causaba terror a Natsu y Lucy, no querían que ella este mal o peor aún, que se enojara…

-Yo etto… nosotros…- balbuceaban ambos.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien…? Ahora que recuerdo bien, Natsu no sabe cómo bailar…- dijo Gray tomándose de la barbilla, pensativo.

-Yo pues… he recibido unas cuantas pisadas…- dijo Lucy con una cara amable, pero en el fondo estaba gritando a Natsu por su incompetencia.

-Natsu-san ¿es cierto eso?- pregunto Juvia mientas lo analizaba.

-Pues…- el nombrado estaba entre avergonzado y queriendo matar a Gray y Lucy por que habían dicho eso… ahora tendrá que tomar clases con Erza… oh… no, claro que no, eso estaba más que decidido.

-Sí, Juvia, no sabe bailar muy bien que digamos…- dijo Lucy haciéndose la dolida mientras tocaba sus pies, apoyándose con una mano en el hombro de Natsu.

Él a escuchar la declaración de Lucy, supo perfectamente que lo hacía a propósito y despecho… bien, dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

-Si Juvia… pero no te preocupes, Lucy me dijo que me ayudaría… ¡así que esta todo resuelto!- dijo Natsu muy sonriente, mientras que en su interior pensaba en una sola cosa- "_Jaque mate."_

-¡Eso es fantástico Lucy! Gracias por hacerlo- dijo Juvia con una cara de felicidad en su rostro, mientras Lucy quería matar a Natsu con la mirada, pero lástima que no podía y Gray se quedó algo sorprendido por ese hecho.

-¿De verdad Lucy…?- pregunto extrañado Gray- ¿y qué pasara con Sting? Te tomara tiempo enseñarlo algo a este…- dijo apuntando a Natsu.

-¡Hey!- se quejó en señalado.

-No te hagas, sabes que tengo razón… ¿y bien?

Lucy se congelo… -_Sting… ¿tenía que mencionarlo…?- _Pensó.

Mientras Lucy estaba con un aire depresivo mezclado con furia, Natsu y Juvia la miraban esperando alguna reacción que no la delate mucho, mientras que Gray estaba absuelto de todo ese asunto.

-Por supuesto… claro que ayudare a Natsu-san a aprender a bailar…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa forzada, que se podía notar, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Perfecto! Pero… ¿Lisanna no tendrá problema… verdad?- pregunto Juvia. Ahora era tiempo de Natsu deprimirse y enfurecerse en su interior, mientras que Gray y Lucy lo miraban atentos.

-N-no, claro que no…- ahora era su turno de fingir una sonrisa.

-¡Lu-chan!- saludo Levy mientras se acercaba junto a Gajeel.

-Hola Levy-chan, Gajeel- saludo Lucy con una sonrisa sincera.

-Creo que fue todo por hoy… mejor vamos por algo de comida…- sugirió Gajeel.

-Comida, ¡cuenten conmigo!- dijo muy animado Natsu.

-Buena idea- apoyo Juvia.

-Entonces está decidido, andando- dijo Gray.

Todos fueron por sus cosas. Acomodaron algunas cuantas cosas directo para irse. Mientras que Lucy pensaba si debía o no mandar un mensaje a Sting… pero después recodo de que si le decía que no llegaría hasta más tarde, seguramente el muy sínico se encontraría con _esa. _Mejor lo dejaba esperando, ¿cómo si alguna vez se habría verdaderamente por ella? Además… ¿por qué debería darle aclaraciones?

-Lu-chan… ¿cómo has estado…?

-Levy, nos mismo ayer… y estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Cuando me dices que no me preocupe, es cuando más preocupo.

-Eres una preocupona…

-¿Esa es una palabra?

-Desde ahora sí y nació gracias a ti…

-Lucy…- entro ahora Juvia y Kana a la conversación- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Corrección, nació por ustedes tres…- se corrigió Lucy graciosa.

-Yo no he dicho nada…- se defendió Kana.

-Pero lo pensabas…- acusaron las dos de pelo color azul.

-Jaja, muy graciosas…- dijo Kana con los brazos cruzados y las demás reían.

Mientras que en otro lugar, estaban Gray, esperando a su prometida y a las demás, junto a Natsu y Gajeel.

-¿Y flamita, qué harás?

-¿Con respecto a qué?- pregunto

-No te hagas, con respecto a _ella._

-No haré nada aún- le contesto a Gray.

-Bueno… con tal que no hagas una estupidez…- dijo Gajeel

-Mira quien habla de hacer estupideces… Gajeel, el que se pone como bobo cuando está cerca de Lev- Natsu fue callado por el nombrado.

-Jajaja… ja… ja… veo que estas perfecto Dragneel, pero mantente callado, te vez menos insoportable así…- le aconsejo Gajeel mientras esperaba que Natsu se callara… por su bien, porque si no Juvia tendrá que encontrar a otro padrino muy pronto, porque Natsu estará a más de 10 metros bajo tierra.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto Kana acercándose hacia ellos. Y detrás de ella estaban las otras tres chicas.

-Sí, todo listo… ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Gray.

-No tengo idea… ¿alguna sugerencia?- pregunto Kana.

-¡A comer pizza!- saltaron Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… si nadie tiene objeciones…- dijo Juvia mirando a todos si no tenía otra opción y todos negaron con la cabeza- ¡Bien, entonces vamos allí!

Una vez todos de acuerdo, se pusieron en marcha hacía cualquier pizzería libre.

Gray y Juvia se fueron en el auto de él. Natsu, y Gajeel se fueron cada uno por su cuenta en su propio vehículo, claro está que se habían ofrecido a llevar a Levy o Lucy, pero decidieron que irían con Kana en su auto.

Después de un par de minutos, se encontraron todos nuevamente en aquel lugar para comer algo.

-Solo falta alrededor de un mes para que sean marido y mujer…- dijo Levy con un aire soñador.

Kana suspiro- Y recordar por todo lo que han pasado y ahora están a solo algunos pasos de decir "sí, acepto"…- término de decir tomando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Si… Gray fue un tonto total…- dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-También iba a ser incapaz de tener sucesores…- dijo Gajeel mientras hacia los mismos gestos que Natsu.

-Hey… eso fue pasado, ¿Tienen que recordarlo justo ahora?- pregunto un poco cansada Gray.

-Solo lo hacíamos para que no vuelvas a cometer los mismo errores, porque de ser así, ten por seguro que cumpliré mi palabra de encerrarte en un congelador y dejarte allí por el resto de tu vida- dijo Lucy de lo más sonriente, sus ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa que para alguien que no la conociera bien, pensaría que está pensando en algo lindo, pero es todo lo contrario. Lo cual hizo que todos… y absolutamente todos tragaran grueso.

-¡Que me parta un rayo, que me atropelle un avión si en necesario, pero jamás de los jamases cometeré un error como ese!- dijo Gray que a veces se torna algo dramático.

-¡Trato hecho!- dijeron todos en la mesa menos Juvia que reía por el comentario de sus amigos mientras levantaban sus manos y Gray los miraba con cara de "gracias" muy, pero muy sarcástico.

_**Flashback…**_

_-Vamos Juvia… no… no llores, tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto…- dijo Ntasu tratando de calmarla._

_-N-o… yo lo vi… es-ta-ba co-on…- Juvia no pudo terminar lo que quería decir._

_-Gajeel debe estar por llegar… yo necesito ¡Tengo que hablar con Gray, esto no se puede quedar así!- dijo tratando de controlar su furia para que Juvia no lo notara mucho. _

_-No-o Natsu-san… no e-s-_

_-Juvia… Natsu, ¿qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué estas llorando Juvia?!- pregunto una vez que llego Gajeel con una bebida en sus manos._

_-Gajeel, lleva a Juvia a su casa. Yo tengo algo que hacer- dijo Natsu mientras salía corriendo de allí en dirección donde vino Juvia._

_-Natsu, dime qu- Gajeel no pudo decir más ya que él había desaparecido de su vista y además trataría de averiguar qué paso que Juvia estaba llorando con mucha tristeza reflejada en su rostro. _

…

_-¿QUÉ D…?- Lucy no dijo más porque noto enseguida a la persona que se encontraba a su lado- Juvia, espera… ¡Juvia!- dijo quería perseguirla pero fue más rápida que un rayo. Cómo no supo en qué dirección se encontraba decidió dejarla, tal vez quería estar sola… ¡pero ella necesita saber que no lo está, que la tiene a ella, a los demás apoyándola!- Gray… estas en una tumba de hielo…- dijo Lucy entre dientes mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el susodicho._

_Una vez detrás de él, que se encontraba en una heladería, de las tantas en ese centro comercial, lo llamo._

_-Gray… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con ESTA?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba del brazo y de un tirón lo dejo lejos de esa._

_-¿Quién te- la chica no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Lucy la miro con sus ojos que reflejaban claramente odio y ganas de cometer un atentado… o asesinato._

_-¡Tú… no te le vuelvas a acercar! ¿¡Entendiste!? Y tú…- dirigiéndose e Gray- será mejor que tengas la mejor explicación del mundo, porque juro que yo misma te encerrare en un congelador de frigorífico y ¡te dejaré allí por el resto de tu vida!- concluyo Lucy que se encontraba como una fiera. Desde luego se reprimió las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Gray y ni que hablar de esa… Con mucho autocontrol logro no hacerlo.- Andando…- dijo mientras lo jalaba para ir a otro lugar en donde haya menos personas… ya habían conseguido un pequeño número de espectadores y eso no era nada lindo…_

_Caminaron y llegaron hasta los estacionamientos subterráneos del lugar._

_-Ahora sí… dime ¿Qué m… qué fue eso…?- pregunto Lucy tratando de calmarse y suprimiendo las ganas de insultar. Gray bajo la cabeza y no contesto- ¡¿Ahora no hablas…?! ¡¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones o fue esa víbora?!_

_-Lucy… cálmate por favor… _

_-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo d… cómo quieres que me calme después de verte en esa situación?!_

_-Apareció de la nada… y de un momento a otro terminamos en esa situación…- trato de explicar Gray._

_-Oh… apareció de la nada y te estaba succionando todo el aire de adentro… ¿¡o es que te estaba haciendo respiración de boca a boca porque dejaste de respirar por "x" razón!?- Gray no contesto, solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza como niño arrepentido y regañado. Lucy puso sus manos sobre su cara y las fue deslizando hacia atrás- Gray…- dijo esta vez más calmada- ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué le seguiste con su juego… nada menos que con ella? ¡Es la misma persona que te dejo por otro, que te estaba poniendo los cuernos de aquí hasta la luna, la que te humillo frente a muchas personas! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué hiciste tal estupidez?_

_-No… no lo sé. Estaba esperando hasta que los demás llegaran, pero ella se apareció así, de la nada. Sé sentó frente a mí y la ignore. Pero después cuando intente irme, se me abalanzó y me beso de repente y yo… yo me quede como un estúpido total frente a eso, no sabía si aceptarlo o no, pero sin darme cuenta y sin querer, lo hice. ¡Pero inmediatamente la aleje y se reusaba a soltarme hasta que llegaste!_

_-¿Acaso te olvidaste de todo el daño qué te hizo?_

_-¡No, claro que no!- contesto rápidamente él._

_-¿¡No pensaste en Juvia…!?- Gray al escuchar el nombre de la peli-azul se le erizo la piel y en todo su ser se sintió un ligero temblor- No tengo idea en dónde se encuentra en este momento… será mejor que TÚ te pongas a buscarla ahora, claro está si ella quiere dirigirte otra vez la palabra._

_-Es-espera… eso quiere decir que…- dijo despacio y con miedo._

_-Sí… Juvia te vio a ti y a esa… salió corriendo y no la pude seguir ya que en menos de un segundo desapareció de mi vista- dijo lo último preocupada._

_-No… ¡Fui un tonto!- exclamo Gray._

_-¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta de eso?_

_-Lucy… no es momento para eso. Tengo que encontrar a Juvia para explicarle todo este mal entendido…- Lucy lo miro interrogándolo- bueno, este error que cometí, ¡pero yo realmente amo a Juvia!- dijo muy serio sincero._

_Lucy lo miro fijo a los ojos y sabía que no podía estar diciendo una mentira. En seguida saco su celular y pulso algunas teclas… acto seguido se llevó su móvil cerca de su oreja. Espero y espero pero no respondía._

_-No contesta…- dijo tratando de comunicarse nuevamente con ella._

_-¡No me voy a quedar aquí parado mientras ella está desaparecida!- dijo mientras se ponía a correr en dirección de la entada._

…

_Natsu se encontraba en el primer piso, buscando a Gray, pero no lo encontraba. Después bajo nuevamente a la planta baja y milagrosamente logro distinguir una cabellera azulada. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él._

_-¡Gray!- gruño Natsu._

_-Natsu… solo eres tu… ¿¡has visto a Juvia!?- pregunto rápidamente._

_-Sí, la he visto, estaba llorando sin cesar… demonios Gray, ¿qué diablos hiciste, acaso estás loco?- dijo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa._

_-Juvia… Juvia estaba llorando… ¿por mi culpa?_

_-¿Y por quién más podía ser? ¡¿Cómo es eso que te encontró con otra?!_

_-¡Natsu dime a dónde está!_

_-¿Para qué, para lastimarla más?_

_-¡Claro que no!- esta vez Gray fue el quien se puso furioso- Eso fue un error, el peor error de mi vida, pero esa artimaña se me abalanzo y me beso. Yo si darme cuenta lo acepte, pero luego la aleje, intentando separarla hasta que llego ella y me vio en esa situación._

_Natsu lo miro desconfiado, pero sus ojos delataban que decía la verdad._

_-En este momento está con Gajeel, seguramente la llevo a su casa…_

_-Tengo que hablar con ella.- dijo zafándose del agarre de Natsu y tratando de irse de allí._

_-Esper- Natsu no dijo más palabras y Gray no dio ningún paso ya que sonó su celular._

_-¿Juvia?- pregunto apresuradamente- a Lucy… ¿cómo que no quiere verme?_

_-¿Acaso eres tonto o te haces…?- pregunto muy obvio Natsu._

_-Cállate Natsu… ¿qué decías Lucy? Iré para allá… No me importa si Gajeel me puede dar la palisa de mi vida, tengo que hablar con ella.- dioj firmemente, pero al parecer Lucy le grito varias cosas, lo cual le hizo alejar un poco el móvil de su oreja y después de unos segundos lo puso otra vez en su lugar.- De acuerdo…- y colgó._

_-¿Quién esa tal "Lucy"?- pregunto desconfiado Natsu._

_-Es la amiga de Juvia y mí a miga de la infancia… ya te conté de ella, la que siempre estuvo apoyándome…- dijo con un suspiro y agarrándose el cabello- dice que en este momento no me quiere ver cerca de Juvia… al menos hasta que se calme…_

_-Tiene razón, no puedes pretender que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos…- soltó un suspiro Natsu- Vamos._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Me tienes que explicar todo lo que paso…-dijo Natsu mientras lo empujaba para que camine hacia un lugar donde puedan hablar más tranquilos._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Oigan, recuerdan la vez que Gray se vistió de mariachi para darle una "serenata" a Juvia para reconquistarla…- pregunto Kana.

-Oh… como olvidarlo… jajajajajajaja ¿Gray… el agua estaba caliente o fría?- pregunto Gajeel y en ese momento todos estallaron de risa. Pues resulta que al final de dicha serenata Juvia lo baño con agua fría en pleno invierno… el pobre de Gray estuvo más de tres día en cama y cuando al fin tuvo fuerzas empezó nuevamente con sus planes para reconquistarla.

-Juvia se siente mal por eso…- dijo Juvia mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo izquierdo.

-No, no tienes por qué ahcerlo… me lo merecía…- dijo Gray.

-De igual manera, fue muy gracioso…- dijo Lucy.

-Lástima que no lo hayan grabado… digo, la serenata me gustó mucho, aunque al final te haya tirado agua…- dijo Juvia.

En ese momento Levy y Kana miraron de reojo a Lucy, Gray miraba con cariño a Juvia y viceversa, mientras que Natsu y Gajeel notaron que Lucy se mordía el labio aguantándose de que se le escape una sonrisa.

Después que hayan almorzado y hayan puesto en ridículo a Gray muchas veces sobre sus planes, recordando el pasado, cada uno decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Levy, Lucy andando- dijo Kana.

-Eh… Lucy, yo te llevare, si no te importa. Es que necesito que me digas desde cundo me puedes ayudar con… bueno, las clases…- dijo Natsu algo apenado, pero en realidad esa "petición" tenía dos propósitos.

-Mh… claro, si no te importa Natsu-san- dijo Lucy.

-Claro que no… entonces… ¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos luego Levy-chan, Kana-chan- dijo dándoles un abrazo- adiós tortolitos…- saludo con una mano a Gray y Juvia que se encontraban en su propio mundo a unos pasos de allí- Hasta luego Gajeel- se despido del último y él le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Natsu se despidió con una señal con la mano a todos y se pusieron en marcha.

Después de haberse alejado al menos 5 cuadras de en donde quedaron sus amigos al fin pronunciaron palabras.

-¿Les dijiste a alguien sobre… bueno, nuestra situación?- pregunto directamente Natsu.

-Claro que no… sería demasiado vergonzoso decir que me he puesto a discutir con la pareja de la amante de mi novio que me engaña…- dijo Lucy.

-Bien…

-¿Y tú?

-No dije nada también.

-Está bien…- dijo dando un suspiro

-Y… ¿qué aremos?- pregunto Natsu.

-Lo mismo que hicimos hoy…

-Explícate mejor.

-Tú y yo no nos conocemos- dijo con sencillez Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicosas! (n.n)7**

**Al fin, ya he podido actualizar. Perdón por la tardanza u.u' y por las faltas de ortografía… (? **

**Hay algo que me estoy olvidando… estoy segura, ya que si solo lo hago con las ideas que están anotadas, pues sería algo corto el fic, pero sé que hay algo que se me está escapando! ¡Agth! :c Jajaja, pero lo recordare cueste lo que me cueste! **

**Bueno… algo de Gruvia no le cae mal a nadie, ¿verdad? :3 excepto a las personas que prefieren otras parejas… ok, disculpen, pero a mí me gusta mucho esa parejita! :D n.n**

**¡Bueno, gracias a los que comentan, siguen y leen esta historia!**

**¿Reviews? :3**

**¡Saludos, cuídense! n.n**


	5. Día de San Valentín poco común

**Capítulo 5: Día de San Valentín poco común.**

Había pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde de que Natsu y Lucy habían quedado en actuar como si nunca se conocieron… y también que habían hecho un "trato" para conveniencia de ambos y para perjudicar a sus parejas que los engañaban.

-Vamos Natsu…contesta el teléfono…- dijo Lucy mientras esperaba que el chico de cabellera rosada conteste, pero no lo hizo.

También desde hacía tiempo habían quedado, para beneficio de Natsu, que Lucy le ayudara a aprender a bailar sin pisar a nadie, cosa que hasta ahora casi no había tenido avances.

-¡No contesta!- reclamo la chica de cabello dorado.

-Seguramente está ocupado Lu-chan…- dijo Levy.

-Yo también estoy ocupada, la organización de eventos no es fácil, más si todo no sale como quieres…- dijo Lucy poniendo su cabeza en la mesa al lado de su celular.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Juvia entenderá que en esta semana tendrás que ausentarte por temas relacionados con tu otro cliente…- le calmo Kana.

-Si… pero es que entre el asesoramiento del casamiento de Juvia, esta fiesta de 15 improvista que solo me dieron unos cuantos días de anticipación para que todo esté más que esplendido me tiene algo nerviosa- confeso Lucy dando un suspiro- Y a esto súmenlo que tengo que ayudar a Natsu y él no llega a tiempo…

-Tienes razón Lu-chan, pero ten paciencia… todo esto te está poniendo más tensa de lo común.

-Y no es para menos… falta menos de un mes y medio para que nuestra amiga se case… todo tiene que salir de un millón de maravillas, no mil, ¡un millón!- dijo Lucy.

-Vaya tu pareces estar más nerviosa de esto que los novios…- le dijo en tono de broma Kana.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo misma me ofrecí a organizarlos, sin contar que ellos ya me lo iban a pedir, eso significa que confían mucho en mí para que todo salga a la perfección y ¡no quiero defraudarlos!

-Lucy Heartfilia cálmate ahora- ordenaron ambas chicas.

-Ellos te pidieron esto ya que saben qué harás un estupendo trabajo, así que ¡ten más confianza en ti misma como siempre la tuviste!- le dijo Levy.

-Levy tiene razón, deja de mirar bache en donde no los hay, todo saldrá más que bien, así que no debes preocuparte. Ahora concéntrate y has tu trabajo como siempre lo haces para dejar satisfecho a tus clientes- apoyo Kana.

-Gracias chicas…- dijo Lucy mientras largaba un suspiro de miedo y tomando aire más decidida.

…

Mientras en otro lugar de la bella ciudad de Magnolia, para ser más específicos en el aeropuerto…

-¡Nii-san!- dijo una pequeña de 12 años mientras veía a su hermano que caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Wendy!- dijo el chico de cabellera rosa mientras se agachaba un poco y la abrazaba- ¡perdón por venir a recogerte algo tarde!

-Natsu… pasaron 30 minutos de que llegue- dijo Wendy.

-¡Aaaaaah! Por favor, no le digas nada a papá o mamá… ¡de solo pensar en cómo se pondrían me da escalofríos!- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía pálido.

-No te preocupes nii-san… no les diré nada… ¿pero ya nos vamos? A Charle no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en su jaula y ya se despertó…

-Sí, vámonos…- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso y la jaula de la gata.

Salieron caminando y hablando hasta el auto. Se subieron y en ese mismo instante sonó nuevamente el teléfono de Natsu.

-¿Hola?- pregunto él.

_-Natsu Dragneel, ¡¿se puede saber en dónde estás?!-_ al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz de un hombre tenebrosa.

_-Estoy muerto…- _Pensó Natsu- Papá… yo… etto, estaba, oh, otra llamada, permíteme un minuto padre…- dijo lo más educado y no espero respuesta y contesto a la otra llamada entrante- ¿Hola?

_-Hasta que al fin contestas Natsu… ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí en este momento?! Si no pensabas en venir, pudiste haber avisado ¿no?- _Decía Lucy desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-Estoy doblemente muerto… Pero… ¿quién será el primero en matarme?- _Pensaba Natsu. Estaba en el volante y por suerte estaba hablando por el auricular.

_ -Natsu, ¿estás ahí?- _pregunto otra vez.

-Sí, estoy Lucy… lo lamento, pero me olvide de muchas cosas y en este momento seré más que sermoneado y gritado por otra persona en este momento… ¿te parece si lo dejamos para cuando nos veamos, por favor?- rogo.

_-¿Qué hiciste?- _le pregunto.

-Te lo cuento luego ¿de acuerdo?

Se escuchó un suspiro_- De acuerdo, nos vemos…-_ Y colgó.

-¿Papá…?- pregunto algo temeroso.

_-Natsu…- _dijo lenta y peligrosamente- _¡¿Hay algo más importante que ir a buscar a tu pequeña hermana del aeropuerto?!- _dijo más que furioso.

-Papá… sabes que no, y me arrepiento mucho de no haber estado ahí para cuando ella llegara, pero-

_-¡Pero nada Natsu! ¡Es imperdonable!- _le dijo su padre.

-¿Tanto como dejar a tu hija de 12 años viajar sola, Igneel?- contraataco él. Sabía que de una u otra forma será regañado… pero al menos podía hacer que su padre también tomara parte de la responsabilidad.

_-… … … … Eso no viene a la discusión en este momento- _trato de excusarse.

Wendy que quería saber de qué estaban hablando, apretó el botón de altavoz del celular de Natsu.

-Papá… mamá estoy bien…- dijo la niña de lo más tranquila- el viaje fue divertido, me pusieron una película que a mí me gustara- dijo de lo más feliz.

_-Cariño… ¿estás segura qué estás bien? ¿No tuviste un dolor o incomodidad?-_ pregunto preocupado Igneel.

-Claro que no, fue divertido, aunque me haya dormido por unos minutos…

_-Hija, cariño ¿cómo te encuentras?-_ pregunto ahora Grandeeney.

-Estoy más que bien mamá… y por favor no echen la culpa a nii-san, estaba ocupado, pero en ningún momento desde que llegue del aeropuerto dejo de hablar conmigo por celular, ya que quería saber que estaba haciendo en cada segundo- pidió Wendy.

_-Está bien cariño… no lo haremos…- _aseguro Igneel.

_-Sí, no te preocupes Wendy… y gracias Natsu por aceptar sin aviso, pero tenemos que ir ambos a una importante reunión, prácticamente al otro lado del mundo y Wendy quería quedarse contigo…- _dijo Grandeeney.

-No te preocupes, yo también la extrañaba y por supuesto que iba a estar más que feliz que este algunos días conmigo.

-_Bueno, te dejamos ya que nosotros debemos tomar un avión… cuídense ambos ¿entendieron_?- pregunto Igneel.

-¡Hai!

_-Hasta luego, ¡diviértanse!-_ dijo ahora su madre adoptiva.

-Suerte para ustedes también…- se despidió Natsu- Gracias por ayudarme Wendy… aunque ¿cómo se enteraron papá y mamá de esto?

-Mh… no sé, tal vez llamaron a la aerolínea…- dijo Wendy encogiéndose de hombros- Y por cierto… ¿quién es Lucy?- pregunto algo divertida.

_-¿Por qué tengo padres y una hermana que siempre están llenos de preguntas?- _Pensaba Natsu mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo.

Esa misma noche…

-¡Nii-san! ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- pregunto Wendy.

-La de siempre Wendy…- le dijo Natsu mientras ambos veían cono Happy trataba de llamar la atención de Charle.

-Pero Natsu… ahí en este momento hay algunas cajas que tienen cosas viejas…- dijo Lisanna.

-Lo sacaremos a otro lado… - le contesto sin mirarle- bueno… será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra, Wendy ¿vamos a arreglar tu cuarto?

-¡Hai!- contesto ella de lo más feliz.

-Les ayudo así podremos terminar con esto lo más rápido posible…- dijo la chica de pelo corto.

-No es necesario… mejor sigue con lo que estabas haciendo…- desde hacía tiempo Natsu actuaba con más frialdad alrededor de Lisanna, pero ahora que tenía a su pequeña hermana junto a él se concentró en ella y solo en ella.

Pasaron así ordenando/desordenando las cosas del cuarto que hasta al fin estuvo todo listo.

-Ufh… sí que dio trabajo- dijo Natsu mientras se tumbaba en el sillón y su lado estaba Wendy.

-Nii-san… solo sacaste las cajas y nada más…- le dijo su hermana entrecerrando los ojos.

-Las cajas eran pesadas…- se defendió.

-Bueno, bueno, espero que tengan hambre, ya que prepare lo que a ambos les gusta…- dijo Lisanna.

-No tenías por qué molestarte…

-Claro que sí Natsu… es lo mínimo que podía hacer y ¡lo hice con mucho gusto!- le dijo Lisanna a su novio- Wendy ¿tienes hambre verdad?

La nombrada solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, primero ve a lavarte las manos y después vamos a la mesa que esta todo servido…

-Haaii- dijo la pequeña mientras se iba.

-¿Natsu, ocurre algo?

-Nada, ¿tenía que ocurrir algo? ¿Hay un motivo por el que tenga que ocurrir algo?- pregunto algo alterado.

-Yo no dije nada de eso… solo es que estas actuando algo extraño…

-No ocurre nada… ¿Por qué habría que hacerlo?- pregunto el mirándola fijamente y vio que ella tenía los ojos algo cristalinos. A pesar de que ella lo haya engañado y lo sigue haciendo, quería que sufriera como él lo hacía… pero cuando veía sus ojos… no podía, simplemente no podía- debo llamar a Gray por algunas cosas… voy al despacho un momento- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se ponía en marcha. Una vez ya que cerro su puerta detrás de él, se sentó en la silla y marco un número. Espero… espero hasta que alguien le contesto, pero no era a la persona que esperaba.

_-¿Hola?- _se escuchó la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea, dejando a Natsu paralizado- _¿Hola, quién es?_

Al escucharlo por segunda vez colgó… ese era… era la pareja de Lucy y el mismo tipo con el que Lisanna le engaña… ¿por qué lo atendió él y no Lucy?

…

-Qué raro…-dijo Sting mientras dejaba el celular de su novia sobre la cama. En ese momento entro Lucy a la habitación con una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo que acababa de salir de la ducha y otra más pequeña mientras se secaba el pelo.

-¿Mi celular sonó?- le pregunto sin mirarle.

-Sí, pero no contestaron. Seguramente era equivocado- dijo él acercándole peligrosamente, en ese momento ella lo esquivo.

-Tal vez sea el señor Thomas…- dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y veía el registro de llamada. Al ver de quien se trataba se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Y bien…?- le pregunto el por detrás abrazándola, lo cual que le dé ganas de tirarle el objeto en la cabeza.

-Supongo que era él. Oye puedes darle de comer a Lector, seguramente tiene hambre…- le dijo tratando de que capte el mensaje que no lo quiere cerca.

-De acuerpo, ¿pido una pizza?- le pregunto mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

-Me parece bien, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hacer nada…- le dijo mientras caminaba para estar junto a la mesita de noche y colocar su móvil ahí.

-Bien- dijo Sting mientras salía de la habitación, pero no sin antes de darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

Lucy se quedó paralizada hasta que escucho que ya no estaba en la habitación… últimamente lo estaba dejando que se acercara más de la cuenta. Los primeros días le había dejado bien en claro que no quería que la tocase… y gracias a Dios tuvo el pretexto de estar en sus días no muy lindos. Entonces él comprendió y le dio su espacio. Como hubiera deseado que eso dure más tiempo, así podía actuar de muy mal humor a su lado sin levantar sospechas.

…

Natsu, Wendy y Lisanna cenaron sim problema alguno, de hecho Natsu la había tratado como antes, claro no le demostraba l cariño como en el pasado, pero en esos minutos se olvidó de todo y disfruto la compañía de su pequeña hermana que era quien le hacía sonreír.

-Nii-san, no quiero dormir todavía… cuéntame de ti y todo este tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos…- pidió Wendy.

-Vaya, tienes muchas fuerzas Wendy, pero tu hermano debe de estar cansado por trabajar toda la tarde… ¿te parecen si lo dejan para mañana?- pregunto Lisanna.

-Está bien… mañana entonces…- dijo algo desanimada.

-Claro que estoy algo cansado… pero eso no es nada comparado con las ganas que tengo de hablar contigo… vamos a la habitación y ahí hablaremos más tranquilos mientras ordenamos tu ropa- le dijo él dándole una sonrisa feliz.

Pasaron un par de horas y cuando Lisanna fue a ver a Natsu y Wendy, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ambos estaban dormidos y abrazados. Con mucho cuidado se acercó hacia ellos y los tapo con una cobija.

…

Eran alrededor de las 1:50 de la madrugada, Lucy se encontraba preparando todo para dejar satisfecho a su cliente que le pidió hace dos días que tenga preparada la mejor fiesta de 15 para su hija… eso fue más que difícil. El día de ayer tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra, encontró las invitaciones, que esa misma tarde fueron enviadas, y un salón alrededor para 200 personas… no fue sencillo y eso que recién había pasado un día desde que le dio el plazo de una semana, pero tenía contactos que la ayudaron mucho. Ahora estaba pensando en cómo podía decorar el salón y que el señor Thomas piense que es lo que hija sin duda querría. Cada segundo era valioso y no tenía que desperdiciarlo, justamente por eso se estaba desvelando, pero también no era bueno ni para su salud o para su empleo que a la cita de mañana llegue con unas ojeras y una cara de pocos amigos por no haber descansado.

Se fijó nuevamente el reloj y eran a las 2:28 am. Soltó un bostezo y siguió mirando en el ordenador centros de mesas, y cosas para decorar todo el salón. Para su suerte, no tenía límite de presupuesto ya que el señor Thomas adora mucho a su hija y siempre la consiente en todo… ahora justamente quería que esta fiesta sea la mejor y solo para ella.

Pasaron los minutos y el sueño la estaba ganando. Puso su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. No miro la hora, no se molestó en apagar la computadora ya que pensaba en descansar un par de minutos y otra vez volvería al trabajo.

Esos minutos de descanso se tornaron más largos y el sueño se apodero de ella.

Sting entro a la sala y miro a su novia que estaba la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos. Pensó que estaba descansando, pero después vio que su respiración era relajada, entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba durmiendo.

Sigilosamente se acero hacia donde se encontraba ella. Vio la pantalla y noto muchas páginas abiertas y otras cosas más que no entendía para qué era, pero con cuidado cerró cada página, guardo cada archivo que estaba abierto y apago la computadora. Ahora listo eso trato de cargarla pero no la tenía fácil. Primero ella se movió dando a entender que estaba a punto de despertarse, pero otra vez se quedaba quieta. Con mucho cuidado logro alzarla y se la llevo a la habitación. La recostó sobre la cama y le tapo con las sabanas.

_-Lucy… te estas esforzando mucho… lo vas a hacer muy bien, como siempre. No te desesperes y confía más en ti misma- _Pensaba Sting mientras la veía dormir a su lado- _Últimamente estamos más distanciados y ya no es como antes ¿por qué, por qué este cambio tan repentino? _

…

Martes, miércoles y jueves pasaron rápidos, cansadores, ocupados y difíciles para Lucy. Primero que la decoración que pensó para el salón no era el adecuado. Desde un principio hubiera sido más fácil si el señor Thomas le dijera lo que más le gustaba a su hija era la elegancia mezclada con un toque juvenil y rebelde, en vez de estar dos días en ellos que no tenía. Para su suerte sus gustos gastronómicos no fueron difíciles y el día jueves termino con varios temas cerrados. Quedaba solo viernes, sábado y el domingo era la fiesta… en el día de hoy tenía que terminar con los temas de entrenamiento, las decoraciones superficiales del gran salón, el fotógrafo y un par de cosas más.

-Cáncer, te quiero el domingo libre… ¿entendiste?- pregunto Lucy con su celular al lado de su oreja- Por favor…- rogo- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, te necesito ese día…- espero hasta que contestara y otra vez volvió a hablar- Es el sueño de esa joven que va a cumplir 15 años y desea ser elegante y mostrar su juventud, ¡tú eres el único que puede hacer un trabajo extraordinario!- lo alago- Si puedes hacer un espacio en tu _apretada _agenda te juro que conseguiré que Lyra acceda a ir a una cita contigo el domingo…- espero y escucho como si alguien su hubiera caído, seguramente era él- Sí este mismo domingo, además es una estupenda oportunidad para que te le declares… es el día de los enamorados, si no aprovechas las oportunidades será tarde…- canto esto último y en ese mismo momento Cáncer le contesto que sí, la ayudaría con todo lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no sea mentira lo que dijo- Sí, cumpliré lo que digo… soy una profesional y no te defraudare… muy bien, te envió un mensaje el lugar y a qué hora debes presentarte… ¡muchas gracias Cáncer!- se despidió. Cuando colgó el teléfono dio un largo suspiro- Debería dedicarme a hacer parejas en vez de eventos…

-Señorita, aquí está su pedido- le dijo una chica que había traído su comida. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y hasta este momento había conseguido tiempo para comer algo y de paso descansar.

-Gracias…- le dijo antes de se marchase. No había visto o toca el plato ya que todavía estaba buscando a un fotógrafo para ese día. Al que siempre recurría estaba ocupado, era de esperarse, seguramente estaría con su esposa ese día… ¡pero tenía que encontrar a uno! Es imposible que todos los fotógrafos de la ciudad estén con un compromiso ese día.

…

-Nii-san… te dije que era tarde.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Wendy…- dijo Natsu mientras se bajaba de su coche al igual que ella- No me di cuenta de la hora que era.

-Ya no importa, al menos vamos a comer algo ahora- contesto ella levantando los hombros en señal de despreocupación. Entraron al pequeño restaurante y buscaron una mesa libre hasta que…

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Natsu.

-¿Natsu?- le contesto la chica.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí…- dijo mientras se acercaba y junto con su hermana.

-Pues, fue el primer local de comida que encontré en donde la señal es buena…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Wendy, que hasta el momento estaba callada, analizando la situación, fue observada por esa chica de cabellos dorados sonriente.

-Cierto… Wendy, ella es Lucy, una amiga. Lucy ella es mi hermana Wendy.

-Hola… mucho gusta Wendy- le saludo ella con una sonrisa muy alegre

-Ho… Hola- a pesar de ser una niña sociable, Wendy primero tiende a ser algo tímida.

-Y… ¿qué estabas haciendo? Los últimos días no te he visto ¿por?- pregunto el sentándose enfrente de ella y a su lado Wendy que solo observaba y escuchaba a los dos mayores.

-Trabajo de último tiempo…- dijo ella con un gran suspiro- ¿Y ustedes?

-Nosotros venimos a almorzar porque nii-san se quedó mucho tiempo encerrado en la oficina y recién tuvo tiempo…- contesto Wendy.

-¡Dragneel! ¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de algo importante?

-No fue mi culpa… esa reunión se extendió más de lo provisto y hasta solo unos minutos salí de ella- dijo él cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Nii-san está muy ocupado con su trabajo y lo entiendo- respondió Wendy con una sonrisa hacia su hermano.

-Vaya, pero que niña más responsable… no entiendo cómo tú y él son hermanos… pero si alguien salió con sentido de responsabilidad esa eres tu…- le dijo Lucy

-Hey, ¡yo soy el mayor y el que conduce!

-Sí, pero dejas que la pobre de Wendy esté toda la mañana encerrada en una oficina y ¡quién sabe si toma algo de agua en ese tiempo!

-Ella si toma… ¿verdad?- le pregunto Natsu algo nervioso, pero su voz sonó firme.

-Si nii-san…- le contesto ella rodando los ojos- pero si no te importa… ¿podemos ordenar?- pregunto mientras ponía sus ojos como si tuviera estrellas.

Natsu no pudo decir ni "A" ya que Lucy se le había adelantado y había llamado a la mesera para que se acercase. Pidieron cada uno un plato y después de unos 15 minutos regreso con su comida.

-Ese plato tiene pinta de haber estado ahí por 20 minutos…- apunto Natsu.

-Oh… ¿de verdad? Ni me fije…- dijo Lucy apartando algunos pocos papeles para despejar la mesa.

-Y, ¿de qué trabajas? En todo este tiempo pensé que eres una de esas chicas que solo le interesa llevar la ropa más cara con exageradas joyas y no se quiere estresar por el trabajo…- dijo Natsu mientras daba su primer bocado de comida y Lucy le dio una mirada de muerte- ¿Qué? Perdón, pero nunca te he visto alterada por trabajo…

-Bueno, eso puede ser porque cuando yo te veo, siempre me concentro más en que no me dejes moretones en los pies…- replico ella.

-Ya te pedí perdón…

-Eso no basta para que el dolor se vaya.

-¿Quieres que la pobre de Juvia este mal el día de su boda?

-No, justamente me tomo el tiempo de ayudarte con tu problema de baile…

-Sí, como si tuvieras algo más que hacer…

-Para tu información, lo tengo. Tengo que trabajar al igual que tú. Puede que la organización de eventos se vea fácil, pero no lo es. ¡Y menos cuando te dan menos de una semana para que hagas una gran fiesta para una chica que va a cumplir 15 años, que quiere que su fiesta sea elegante y que muestre su juventud!- dijo cada vez más estresada y rápidamente que se ganó la atención de ambos Dragneel.

-Está bien Lucy… cálmate, no hay monstruos malos que te puedan atacar ahora…- dijo Natsu tratando de alivianar la tensión que desprendía ella.

-¡Nii-san!- le llamo Wendy mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo- deja de bromear…- le reprendió.

-Sin dudas Dragneel, tu pequeña hermana Wendy es mucho más adulta que tú…- indico Lucy una vez que se calmó y saco toda la frustración con cansancio.

-Gracias… y perdón por mi nii-san… desde que tengo memoria no sabe bailar muy bien que digamos…- contesto Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… debiste haber sufrido bastante- dijo Lucy mientras le daba una sonrisa de compasión y fue correspondida de la misma manera.

-Oigan, yo sigo aquí todavía- dijo Natsu, se podía ver claramente que estaba cansado de tocar ese "pequeño" tema de bailar.

Y así almorzaron los tres sin problemas. Estaban hablando y se olvidaron sobre el trabajo en poco tiempo. Cuando el reloj marcó a las 4:15 Lucy se levantó como un resorte para irse a encontrar con el señor Thomas y su hija.

-Me agrada Lucy…- dijo Wendy mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

-Debe ser porque se han pasado gran parte del tiempo burlándose de mí, un indefenso y pobre chico…- dijo Natsu dramatizando.

-Nii-san, eso no es verdad… además fue gracioso, ¡hasta tú te reíste!

-Fue una risa sarcástica.

-Yo no la escuche sarcástica… ¿y de a dónde se conocen?- pregunto mirándolo directamente.

-¿Y de a dónde vienen todas esas preguntas?- contraataco él.

-Curiosidad hermanito…

-Ja, pues tú y tu curiosidad tendrán que disculparme, pero también tengo que ir al trabajo. Vamos…- indico el mientras se levantaba y pagaba su cuenta.

…

Sin más preámbulos el domingo llegó. Sí lo que significaba para algunos descansar del trabajo, para otros seguir con el trabajo, otros con sus planes para sorprender a su pareja, después de todo hoy era el día de los enamorados y parecía iba a ser un gran, largo y hermoso día.

Para Lucy ni se le paso por un minuto que era San Valentín, para ella era un día de trabajo, el cual faltaban exactamente 5 horas para que empiece la fiesta y tenía que ir a asegurarse que todo marchara bien. Se despertó a las 7:00 am.

-Bien, me parece fantástico que hayas podido hacer un espacio para mi Cáncer… y sí no me olvide lo que te prometí… tienes que encontrarte con Lyra a las 16:00 exactamente en la plaza que está a 10 cuadras de aquí- le dijo Lucy mientras veía como él se ponía manos a la obra. Después se fue directamente al salón en donde dentro de poco iba a ser la fiesta.

_-Por ahora está marchando todo bien…- _Pensaba Lucy mientras se fijaba que nada faltara o si alguien necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Pasaron así las horas y sin darse cuenta, los invitados ya habían llegado… todos ya habían llegado, hasta la cumpleañera… ¡Que rápido paso el tiempo y ni siquiera estuvo al 100% en ello!

-Lucy Heartfilia, sin duda tú eres la única que puede hacer una gran fiesta en tan solo una semana. Como siempre, tú trabajo es impecable.

-Gracias señor Thomas y me alegro que el resultado haya sido de su agrado- contesto Lucy.

-¿Cómo no iba a ser de mi agrado? ¡Mi hija está más que feliz y yo también lo estoy! ¡Gracias por todo Lucy!- dijo el inclinándose y con los ojos algo cristalinos. El señor Thomas puede parecer un hombre muy serio, pero en realidad su debilidad son sus hijos y su esposa, los ama más que a nada.

-Estoy más que contenta de oír eso…- dijo Lucy devolviéndole el saludo.

-Bien, espero que se pueda quedar con nosotros en esta ocasión tan especial.

-Me encantaría pero- en ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar- Discúlpeme- dijo en señal de que debía contestar y él solo asintió con una sonrisa y otra vez volvió con una de sus hijas pequeñas.

-¿Hola?- pregunto ella.

_-Lucy… al fin, ¡necesito que me ayudes!_

-¿Natsu qué pasa?

_-No lo sé… Wendy estaba de lo más bien y ahora dice que tiene un dolor en estómago, en el abdomen, ¡no se! ¡No me deja entrar a su habitación está actuando algo extraña!_

-¿Comió algo en mal estado o algo parecido?

_-No, estuvimos de lo más bien esta mañana y de la nada su estado de ánimo cambio._

-Comprendo, iré enseguida, mándame un mensaje con tu dirección. Adiós- y colgó- Disculpe señor Thomas, me tengo que ir…

-Oh, está bien, es comprensible. Seguramente tu novio te debe de estar esperando… bueno, gracias por todo nuevamente y que tengas suerte.

-Eh… sí, nos vemos después- saludo y salió directamente a tomar un taxi y fue directamente al departamento de Natsu. Toco el timbre dos veces algo rápido y Natsu ya estaba en la puerta.

-¡Lucy! ¡Gracias por venir, Wendy está en su habitación en este momento y no me deja entrar!- dijo cerrando la puerta y poniéndose en camino al cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Comió o tomó algo en mal estado?

-No, esta mañana desayunamos normalmente y cuando empezamos a cocinar empezó a comportarse extraña y después se encerró en la habitación… tal vez…

-¿Tal vez?- pregunto Lucy para saber más.

-No, nada… intenta tú a ver si puedes ver como esta- pidió Natsu negando con la cabeza mientras él se quedaba en la sala y Lucy se paró en frente de la puerta para empezar a dar pequeños golpes.

-Wendy… Wendy, soy yo, Lucy… ¿me abres la puerta?- pidió ella y pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar un ruido- Wendy… tu hermano está preocupado… yo estoy preocupada, al menos puedes contestarme y decir "si estoy bien".

Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos y nada. Natsu estaba más que nervioso y siempre echaba un vistazo al pasillo para encontrarse con Lucy que todavía estaba tocando la puerta con unas palabras amables. Pasaron otros tres minutos, en donde él también intento que le abra, pero no tuvo suerte.

-Wendy… ¡ábreme la puerta por lo que más quieras!- dijo Lucy un tanto exasperada, no era que quería alzarle la voz… pero estaba preocupada, lo único que podía escuchar era unos pequeños sollozos… no era como si estuviera llorando mares, al menos eso creía, pero parecía que estaba mal- Wendy Dragneel o me abres en este mismo instante, o tumbo la puerta lo cual le saldrá muy caro a tu hermano… créeme, toda esta semana estuve a punto de explotar y derribar la puerta no se me será difícil…- dijo. En los primeros segundos se escuchó un pequeño silencio, después se escuchó como el picaporte se movía y al fin se abría la puerta.

-¡Wendy!- dijo Natsu que se encontraba al lado de ella ¿en qué momento se movió hasta allí? Para su mala suerte, de ambos, Wendy otra vez cerró la puerta.

-Wendy… por favor, abre la puerta… ¿Natsu te hizo algo?- pregunto Lucy mirándolo a él.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió Natsu.

-Wendy… por favor. Mira tu hermano ya se fue a la sala, ¿puedo entrar?- pidió mientras le hacía muchos gestos a Natsu para que se fuera de ese lugar y él solo le respondía con más gestos extraños y algo graciosos, que indicaba que no dejaría ese lugar- Dragneel, no estoy para juegos en este momento… ¡ve a la sala en este momento!- dijo Lucy firme y autoritaria. Mientras que Natsu se iba regañadientes.

-Wendy… ya está ¿me puedes abrir nuevamente?- pregunto más calmada. Como la primera vez vio que el picaporte se movía y miro a la chica de 12 años con la cabeza gacha. Ella entro a la habitación y la cerro detrás de su espalda. En ese mismo segundo Natsu corrió hacia su lado para poder meterse, pero fue imposible. Se recostó contra la puerta de madera y trato de escuchar algo, pero solo se escuchaban murmullos.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y ya estaba más que impaciente.

-¿¡Podrían decirme que está todo bien ahí para así pueda quedarme tranquilo!?- pidió Natsu mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lucy primero y detrás de ella, agarrándole de la mano algo fuerte Wendy con la cabeza gacha.

-Wen- Natsu fue interrumpido-

-Natsu… tenemos que hablar en la sala. Andando- dijo Lucy mientras lo empujaba con la otra mano libre y Wendy iba detrás de ella.

Una vez en la sala Natsu se sentó en el sillón para uno delante de Lucy y Wendy que estaban sentadas juntas.

-Primero que nada… ¿tienes leche?- pregunto Lucy ganándose una mirada extraña de los hermanos Dragneel.

-¿Leche? ¿Enserio Lucy, leche? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- pregunto Natsu.

-Natsu… pon a calentar una taza de leche ahora- dijo despacio y con firmeza.

-Si quieres algo de beber hay otras cosas…

-¡Dragneel!

-Está bien, está bien… loca- dijo esto último en un susurro, pero Lucy lo escucho.

-Te oí Natsu y estoy pensando seriamente a dejar que tomes las clases de baile con Erza… no me tientes- amenazó Lucy.

-¡Lo siento, no dije nada!- dijo él tapándose la boca. Hizo lo que le pidió y otra vez se sentó en su lugar.

-Bueno, Natsu… Wendy cree que puede llegar a ser un estorbo de ahora en adelante en esta casa y en tu relación con Lisanna- dijo Lucy tranquilamente y antes de que Natsu produzca un ruido, otra vez comenzó a hablar- Porque piensa que tú y tu novia pueden no estar cómodos y más si ella debe quedarse por una larga estadía…

-¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué piensas eso?- grito Natsu levantándose.

-Natsu, tranquilízate…- pidió Lucy.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Como si fuera fácil!- dijo Natsu con la ira en sus venas ¿por qué su hermana pensaba así?

-¡Natsu siéntate! ¿Acaso no vez que la estás asustando?

-¡Pero…! Pero ¿por qué piensas eso Wendy? ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte con migo como papá y mamá dijeron?- pregunto esto último con cara triste.

-No es eso… nii-san- contesto por primera vez Wendy.

-¿Entonces…?

-Wendy cree que interrumpirá entre ustedes y no les dará su espacio, según ella piensa que Lisanna se fue hoy por eso… ¿o no?- le pregunto Lucy a Wendy y solo esta asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-¡Pero de a donde sacas esas conclusiones! ¿Acaso no te sientes cómoda entre nosotros?

-Y ahora que tú le comunicaste que tendrá que quedarse por una larga temporada piensa que se pondrá algo… difícil para ti y para ella- concluyo Lucy.

-Por supuesto que no Wendy… lo que más quiero yo es estar más tiempo contigo… y cuando ayer hable con nuestros padres, se sentían tristes por esa decisión por separarse de ti, pero estaban más tranquilos al saber que tú te quedarás con migo y también no dará tiempo para estar más cerca como hermanos que hace mucho no lo hacemos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te estabas imaginando cualquier cosa…- le dijo Lucy a Wendy mientras le secaba los rastros de lagrima que tenía.

-Por… ¿Por qué tu novia se fue, nii-san?- pregunto Wendy viéndole a la cara de él.

-Lisanna ya tenía planeado encontrarse esta tarde con sus hermanos para hablar, no se fue porque no quería estar tiempo contigo…- le explico Natsu mientras se sentaba junto a ella, al otro lado de Lucy.

-¿De verdad no estás enojado por qué papá te pidió que me cuidaras por un tiempo?- le pregunto con los ojos cristalinos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y nunca pienses eso! Que si fuera por mí, te quedarías mínimo 10 años conmigo… o para siempre- le dijo él abrazándole y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Lucy le levanto de su lugar, para darle espacio a los hermanos y de paso fue a la cocina. Pasaron tan solo un par de segundo y regreso a la sala para ver una imagen muy conmovedora. Natsu estaba acariciándole el cabello a su hermana mientras la regañaba/decía que jamás de los jamases piense algo parecido nuevamente.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan lindo… pero Wendy, toma esto- dijo entregándole un vaso que contenía la leche tibia.

-¿Y eso para qué?- pregunto Natsu confundido.

-Bueno… parte por la que Wendy haya pensado todo eso fue… porque…- Lucy dio un suspiro- porque su estado de ánimo cambio, es normal eso en _sus días_.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Y por cierto ¿cómo te sientes con ese dolor de estómago o lo que sea?- le pregunto Natsu a su hermana, a la cual se puso algo nerviosa porque le preguntara eso.

-Natsu… Es algo normal para que una adolescente en crecimiento un par de días al mes este… bipolar, por así decirlo.

-Explícate mejor- dijo Natsu todavía sin entender.

-Mira, Wendy todos los meses, alrededor de estos días se sentirá un poco mal o su estado de ánimo puede cambiar un poco, o le puede afectar mucho algo, como lo de hoy por ejemplo.

-Pero ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto nuevamente, sí que era insistente.

-Nii-san pues eso es porque… … …- Wendy no pudo explicárselo.

-¡Cosas de chicas Dragneel!- dijo Lucy salvando a la pobre de Wendy de explicarle tal cosa a su hermano.

Natsu al principio no entendió muy bien eso, pero después cayó en cuenta… algo tarde.

-¿Mhh…? Oh… Ooooooh- dijo Natsu abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Bien, hasta que al fin entendiste… solo necesitas darle algo caliente o tibio para que el dolor desaparezca un poco.

-Gracias Lucy- dijo Wendy mientras la miraba- gracias por todo… realmente podemos ser más dramáticas de lo que pensaba en esos días.

-Oh, ni que lo digas. Pero aprovecha de eso, tú hermano trata de hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor y más tú pareja- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Jajajajaja, sí, como no, pareja… Lucy tan solo tiene 12 años, esperara hasta los 30… no, ¡40!

-Natsu, no puedes decidir en su vida… pero eso sí, cuídala bien porque ya es toda una belleza y cuando crezca la tendrás que vigilar muy bien.- le dijo Lucy con media sonrisa.

-¡Te pondré un guarda espalda para que este las 24 hs. al día contigo!- le dijo Natsu a su hermana.

-Era broma Dragneel, ni se te ocurra hacerle eso. Mírate tú tienes 25 y ya vives con tu pareja así que no pretendas manejar su vida. Wendy, si llega a ponerse como un hermano psicópata y controlador y es capaz de ponerte un guarda espalda no dudes en llamarme y yo misma me encargare de que no te moleste- le dijo Lucy a Natsu.

-Oh no, claro que no. ¡Yo soy su hermano y la cuidare como yo quiera!- empezó una pelea entre Lucy y Natsu sobre la vida de Wendy y esta solo pudo reír por esa situación entre Natsu y Lucy.

_-Me gusta mucho Lucy… para nii-san- _Pensaba Wendy.

Después de que ambos jóvenes al fin pararan de pelear, decidieron ir a comer afuera, claro que fue idea de Wendy. Todos tenían hambre y fue una gran oportunidad para disfrutar de un hermoso día.

Una vez que llegaron a un lugar de comida rápida, pidieron algo cada uno y se fueron a sentar mientras esperaban su comida. La que eligió ese lugar fue Wendy, ya que tenía muchas ganas de comer una hamburguesa y ninguno se interpuso, más apoyaron su idea.

Lucy miro su celular y tenía un par de mensajes. Uno era de Kana, preguntándole en donde estaba. El otro era de Cáncer preguntándole otra vez en donde era su cita y a qué hora. Y el último era de Sting.

_-Lucy, ¿en dónde estás? Espero que no te moleste, pero iré esta tarde a ver a un amigo porque esta fecha le hace recordar a una chica y se vuelve demasiado sombrío… nos vemos esta noche cariño, un beso- _Sting_. _

-Natsu… mira esto- dijo entregándole su celular, él lo leyó y la miro nuevamente.

-Piensa que…- empezó Natsu.

-Es lo más obvio. ¿Acaso es coincidencia? Por supuesto que no, lo tenía bien planeado.

-¿Pero en dónde están ahora?

-No lo sé… pero eso no importa ahora. Olvidemos al menos por el resto del día de ambos… ¿te parece?- le pidió Lucy a Natsu y solo este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Wendy.

-No, de nada Wendy…- dijo Lucy.

-Pero…- Wendy iba a decir más, pero Natsu le dio una mirada de que mejor es guardar silencio- Lucy… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Yo… si lo tengo- dijo ella algo incomoda.

-¿Y por qué no te está llamando como loco para que estés con él en este momento? ¡No es porque quiero que te vayas, claro que no! Pero solo se me hace extraño que no estés con él en este momento…

-Pues… él está con un amigo en este momento que lo necesita mucho más… por eso- le dioj ella mientras miraba un punto indefinido en la mesa.

-Perdonen la espera, aquí está su pedido- dijo la camarera que le puso su comida en la mesa.

-Bueno… ¡empecemos a comer!- dijo Natsu para cambiar el aire del lugar.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron muy bien juntos, fueron al zoológico a pedido de Wendy y al acuario a pedido de Lucy, mientras que Natsu se quedaba con las ganas de ir a ver una película de terror.

Ese día de San Valentín fue un tanto extraño, dramático, alterado y también fue un gran día olvidándose de todo.

_-Al fin y al cabo… tengo que disfrutar más de mi vida. ¿Hice bien en seguir con esta farsa? Pero… quede en que no pensaría en eso por el resto del día y lo cumpliré… pero eso no significa que no pensare en que este día lo esté pasando con Wendy y Natsu… la pareja de la amante de Sting. Sin duda este fue un día extraño y también agradable. _–Pensaba Lucy.

_-Ja… ¿hay algo más gracioso que saber que tu novia te está metiendo los cuernos en este día? Oh, esperen sí… Estar pasando el día con Lucy, otra víctima de engaño que está involucrado con el amante de ella… pero, sin duda esto es mejor que estar en casa fingiendo… esto es mucho mejor- _Pensó Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa! Hi! n.n **

**Ok, no me odien… no por favor. Me tarde mucho, ¿verdad? Ahora pondré la feche y me controlaré mejor!**

**Bueno, capas este capítulo no fue de mucha "información" o drama… pero no se me ocurrió otra escena y como se acerca el día de San Valentín me pareció buena manera de ponerlo, por si acaso no público antes… :3 **

**Yo mencione antes de que hay algo que me falta para cerrar la trama y todo eso, pero creo que estoy inventando cosas, así que lo haré más concisa a partir de ahora los capítulos. Y utilizaré todo lo que tengo, capas sea algo corto, pero será mejor que poner cosas sin sentido… de igual modo si es corto este fic, (que espero que no lo sea tan corto) pues enseguida hare otro con una idea que ya la puse en práctica en otro fic de otra historia y cambiare muchas cosas, ya que en Fairy Tail hay más personajes y la adaptare para que quede mejor a esta serie… Díganme que les parece esa idea… me gustaría saber que piensan :)**

**¡Bueno, nuevamente perdonen las tardanzas y las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**¡Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! :')**

**Hata la próxima! n.n **

Última actualización: 08/02/2015


	6. Pequeñas advertencias

**Capítulo 6: Pequeñas advertencias**

-¡Gracias por acompañarme Lucy!- dijo Wendy alegre.

-Yo estoy encantada… además, no iba a dejar que tu hermano escoja tu ropa y cosas para que empieces la secundaria…- le contesto Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Oigan… estoy aquí todavía- dijo Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados, cansado de que hablen de él mientras esté presente.

-Ya lo sabemos Natsu…- le dijo Lucy sacándole la lengua.

-Nii-san seguramente tú me arrastrarías a los videojuegos…- dijo Wendy como explicación.

-Pero a ti también te habría encantado ir…- contraataco. Era verdad y más si le conseguía un premio muy lindo.

-Justamente por eso me llamo, para hacer lo que vinimos a hacer, sin contratiempo hasta que terminemos.

Caminaron más por el centro comercial hasta que entraron a una tienda de ropa. Wendy y Lucy estaban viendo unos lindos sombreros con orejas. Wendy se puso uno de color blanco y negro, que tenía forma de ser un panda, y Lucy se puso una bincha con orejas de coneja. Por alguna razón Natsu, que se encontraba viendo sin disimular a ambas, estaba tan embobado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Dragneel, ¿no contestaras?- le pregunto Lucy mirándolo a la cara directamente, todavía con esa bincha puesta, tardo uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundo en reaccionar. Torpemente tomo su celular y atendió.

-¿Bueno?- dijo en voz baja, casi como susurro.

_-Flamas, hasta que por fin contestas ¿en dónde estás?- _pregunto Gray.

-En el centro comercial- contesto este todavía embobado viendo a Lucy… -_¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver a Lucy? Y más principal ¿por qué la vio desde un principio?_- pensaba.

_-¿Haciendo qué?- _pregunto algo extrañado Gray, ya que sabe perfectamente que a él no le fascina mucho la idea de ir de compras…

-De compras con Wendy y Lucy…- contesto antes de que pudiera procesar lo que decía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que estaba con Lucy en ese momento? Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo? También mencionó que estaba con su hermana menor.

_-¿Con Lucy…? ¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo con Lucy en este momento!- _pregunto ahora con un tono más sombrío.

-Te dije que estaba con Lucy y W-e-n-d-y comprando cosas para mi hermana…- dijo claramente el nombre de su hermana para que Gray no quisiera asesinarlo por el teléfono, si conseguía hacerlo de alguna manera- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ella se quedara conmigo por un largo tiempo y que solo trajo ropa para un par de días? Bueno, en este momento está consiguiendo más cosas y ella le llamo a Lucy para que la acompañase.

_-¿Y no podía pedírselo a Lisanna?- _pregunto Gray algo confundido- _¿Acaso Wendy sabe que Lisanna te esta…?- _no pudo terminar la frase.

-No, no lo sabe. Y a todo esto ¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto de repente.

_-Oh… ooohhh… cierto, te necesito acá y ahora._

-¿Dónde exactamente?- pregunto confundido.

_-En la oficina, ¿en dónde más iba a ser?- _dijo algo obvio- _Las personas de la compañía de Blue Pegasus están aquí. Se adelantaron un día diciendo que querían hacer una sorpresa…_

-¿Justo ahora? ¡Agth!¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

_-Dejar a Lucy encargada de Wendy, no creo que le importe… si quieres le llamo a Juvia para que las acompañe, o a quién sea, pero te necesitamos aquí y ahora._

-No, no es necesario que molestes a Juvia…- Natsu dio un suspiro- Eh… está bien, le pediré a Lucy que cuide de ella.

_-No te preocupes por ello, ella lo hará sin problema- _aseguro Gray.

-Eso espero… bien estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda.

_-Bien, apresúrate y salúdame a Wendy y Lucy- _se despidió Gray.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Lucy una vez que se acercó junto a Wendy que seguía puesto el gorro de panda.

-No, bueno si… necesito que me hagas un favor…- pidió él.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- pregunto cautelosa ella.

-Gray me acabo de llamar informándome de que unas personas que se supone que tendría que llegar mañana, llegaron hoy. Son representantes de otra compañía y tengo que estar ahí en este momento. ¿Te molestaría ir a dejas a Wendy a casa?

-No es necesario que vaya a dejarla a tu casa, allí estará sola. ¿No es mejor seguir con las compras? ¿O tú también quieres estar presente?- pregunto divertida.

-Ja… Ja… muy graciosa… y ¿de verdad no tienes problemas en seguir sola con Wendy?

-Claro que no, hoy no tenía planeado nada exactamente y sí ella no tiene problema, está todo dicho.

-¡Sí!- dijo con aprobación Wendy feliz.

-Bien… entonces ten- dijo entregándole una tarjeta de crédito a Lucy- con esto podrán hacer todo lo que quieran. Gracias Lucy y compórtate Wendy.

-Nii-san, yo no soy una niña de 6 años…

-Tu hermana tiene razón Natsu, es más responsable que tú.

-Mejor me voy antes de ser abucheado más… hasta más tarde- saludo antes de irse algo apurado.

-Bien…- dijo Lucy una vez que él se fue- ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?

-¡Hai!

…

-Al fin llegas Salamander…- dijo Gajeel mirando su reloj- después nos explicas que estabas haciendo, ahora lo importante es atender a las personas de Blue Pegasus… no será tan fácil al principio y en la noche iremos a celebrar con una buena cena y un par de copas…

Y como planearon, lo hicieron.

-¡Salud!- dijo Ichiya levantando una copa- por la belleza que traerá este contrato firmado…- dijo haciendo una pose extraña.

-¡Salud!- le siguieron la corrientes todos.

-Vaya… ese hombre sí que está loco- le dijo Gray mientras se sentaba junto a Natsu.

-Ni lo menciones… pero lo bueno que ya firmamos contrato- dijo estirándose un poco.

-Oye Natsu… ¿no irás a ver a tu hermana?- le pregunto Gajeel, mientras ignoraban que Kana y otro tipo estaban haciendo una competencia de bebida.

-Sí, creo que debería- dijo levantándose- un segundo… ¿en dónde están en este momento?

-Llámala- dijo Gajeel como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo haría, sí alguien no hubiera lanzado mi celular a la fuente de agua… ¿por qué tuvimos que ser guías turísticos? Mejor dicho ¿por qué tuve que hacerlo yo?- pregunto fastidiado Natsu.

-Todos tuvimos que hacerlo.

-Pero yo perdí mi móvil y ustedes nada…

-Ya paren de hablar… ten- dijo Gray entregándole su teléfono- llámala y pregúntale en dónde se encuentra.

-Y tú ¿cómo tienes su número?- pregunto Natsu mientras pulsaba el botón de llamar al número de Lucy que ya estaba agendado.

-Sí que eres olvidadizo… Natsu, ella es mi madrina de bodas, sin mencionar que la conozco desde hace años… mejor dicho, desde pequeños- dijo él tomando de su trago.

-Mjm…- dijo Natsu pensando. Era verdad, ¿cómo puede olvidarse de esos pequeños y obvios detalles?

_-¿Hola, Gray?- _pregunto ella desde el otro lado.

-Hola, Lucy ¿en dónde están en este momento?

_-¿Natsu? Oh, estamos en mi departamento… ¿y por qué tienes el celular de Gray?_

-Oooh… larga historia, pero perdí mi celular por ser de guía turístico… Está bien, voy para ahí- estaba a punto de colgar hasta que…

_-¡Espera Natsu!_

-¿Mmh…?

_-¿Sabes a dónde vivo?- _

En ese mismo momento el guardo silencio…

-Este realmente no es mi día…- dijo suspirando- he… le pediré a Gray tu dirección, de seguro la tiene, no te preocupes.

_-Oh, está bien. Sí es así… hasta luego-_ella colgó.

-Bien… creo que ya término el día para mí…- dijo Natsu terminando su copa.

-Oye Salamander… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?- le pregunto Gajeel.

-¿Con qué?- pregunto él sin entender.

-Esto… esa loca idea tuya de seguir con Lisanna como si nada. Será mejor para ti y para ella que le dijeras que sabes toda la verdad y termines con ella ahora. Me da mala espina todo esto.

-Vaya, ¿pero el nervios de acero de Gajeel tiene mala espina?- pregunto divertido él, aunque solo trataba de evitar esa conversación.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Natsu- intervino Gray- si Gajeel, un tipo como que conocemos como es, dice esto, tienes que pensarlo mejor todo…

-Sí ella no dice nada… ¿por qué yo debo hacerlo? Aún no descubrí lo que quiero saber.

-Pero ya paso un mes desde que lo descubriste ¿cómo puedes seguir con toda esa farsa sin que se dé cuenta ella?- dijo esta vez Gajeel- Y ¿qué quieren decir con: "si Gajeel, un tipo como que conocemos como es"?

-Nada, nada…- dijo sin importancia Natsu- y a tu respuesta, gracias a Wendy ahora es más fácil pasar menos tiempo con ella. Y me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero yo ya termine mi trabajo…- dijo yéndose rápidamente para que no sigan con sus preguntas.

…

-Claro, entonces… ¿mañana llegan?- pregunto Lucy a la otra persona de la línea- perfecto, Macao-san… nos vemos- saludo- Cierto, Wendy… hable con tu hermano hace un momento, ya viene en camino y parece que perdió su móvil…

-Nii-san… - dijo ella negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

-Pobre de ti…- dijo Lucy con compasión. En ese momento se escucharon ruidos que provenían de la puerta y de un momento a otro se abrió.

-Lucy, ya estoy en…- Sting se cayó cuando vio a la pequeña que estaba sentada en la sala y en frente de ella estaba Lucy.

-Oh, ya llegaste…- dijo Lucy.

-Mh… sí, y…

-Sting, ella es Wendy, la hermana de un… amigo. Me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas- dijo apuntando varias bolsas que contenían lo que habían comprado.

-Oh… hola, yo soy el novio de Lucy- dijo con media sonrisa presentándose.

-Hola- saludo Wendy nerviosa y se inclinó un poco.

-Jajaja, no es necesario que hagas eso…- dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque igualmente se puso nerviosa.

-Bien Sting… ¿por qué no te vas a tomar un baño? De seguro estás cansado…- dijo Lucy para que él salga de la habitación, para: que Wendy este más tranquila y segundo no vea a Natsu cuando llegue.

-Sí, eso voy a hacer…- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la frente a ella- siéntete como en tu casa Wendy- le dijo antes de desaparecerse por una puerta.

-Así que él es tu novio…- dijo en voz baja Wendy mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Sí… bien, creo que es hora de alimentar a Lector- dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Miaaaauuuu- maulló el nombrado, para apoyar a esa idea.

Lucy fue a la cocina, saco un poco de su comida y volvió a la sala en donde vacío el contenido en un plato que tenía su nombre. Lector en ese mismo instante salto desde las piernas de Wendy hasta donde se encontraba Lucy.

-Vaya que tenías hambre… eres un pequeño glotón…- dijo Lucy riéndose mientras lo acariciaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el timbre sonó. Lucy fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Natsu parado, sin el saco y la corbata, solo con la camisa y pantalones de vestir que tenía esta mañana puesta y estaba arremangado.

-Vaya… que fachas…- dijo sarcástica.

-También me da gusto verte de nuevo…- dijo el con sarcasmo.

-¡Nii-san!- Wendy fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

-Wendy… ¿te portaste bien? Dime que no y estaré orgulloso- dijo Natsu devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ja… ja… ja… que gracioso Dragneel- dijo Lucy sin gracia.

-Nii-san… deja de comportarte así- le regaño Wendy.

-Ja, hasta tu pequeña hermana te está castigando, pero no debe ser de extrañarse…

-Sí, si… muy cómico- dijo él sin ánimos- ¿se la pasaron bien?- pregunto para cambiar de conversación.

-¡Sí! Quiero repetirlo- dijo más feliz Wendy.

-Por mi cuando quieras- dijo Lucy.

-Gracias por lo de hoy. Esos tipos sí que estaban locos, perdí mi móvil por hacerle un tour por la ciudad. ¡No era turista que venían de vacaciones! Aunque así lo pareciera…

-Pobre de ti Natsu…- dijo Lucy aguantándose la risa y dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de comprensión, pero parecía más de burla.

Él dio un largo suspiro y habló- Bien, será mejor irnos Wendy. Estoy cansado, con sueño y debo comprar otro celular… ¿y las cosas?

-En la sala- dijo Lucy dejándolo pasar. Natsu fue directo hacía ellas y las tomo sin perder tiempo.

-Gracias de nuevo, te debo una.

-No hay problema… llámame cuando quieras Wendy…- dijo una vez que ya estaban en la puerta. Se escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes del cuarto. Natsu levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Sting… se estaba duchando- dijo Lucy como explicación y cerro un poco la puerta y salió ella del departamento, para que no pueda verlo a Natsu.

-Ya… veo…- dijo él tratando de ver a través de ella pero se lo impidió.

-Hasta mañana Wendy, Natsu- le saludo a ella con un rápido abrazo y a él con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Lucy- se despidió Wendy mientras empujaba a su hermano que se quedó algo tonto por el saludo de Lucy y ella lo noto enseguida.

Lucy una vez que cerró la puerta observo que Sting estaba parado en medio de la sala y con una toalla secándose su pelo.

-Y… ¿quién era ese?- pregunto sin molestarse en esconder los celos que sentía.

-_Ese _es el hermano mayor de Wendy y el amigo de Gray… ¿por? ¿Acaso lo conoces?- le pregunto inocentemente y con doble sentido. Por supuesto quería ver la reacción que ponía y qué decía. Seguramente Sting conocía a Natsu.

-No, creo que no…- dijo indiferente- y bien ¿cómo fue tú día?

-Te aburrirás, mejor iré a preparar la cena- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Oye Lucy… dentro de poco vendrá Rogue… no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… hace tiempo que no lo veía- dijo con una sonrisa. Suspiro tranquilamente que no tendría que estar a solas con Sting, el día de ayer casi se pelean porque… bueno él es un hombre con necesidades, pero ella lo esquivo diciéndole que esa fiesta la había dejado agotada. Y hoy no tendría motivos para reusarse sin que se dé cuenta, pero ¡gracias a Dios que Rogue venía! Él era el mejor amigo de Sting y le caía muy bien, parece una persona sería y muy distante, pero en realidad es muy amable y bueno, aunque no le gusta comportarse así siempre.

…

-Nii-san ¿por qué te quedaste como estatua cuando Lucy de saludo?- pregunto por décima vez Wendy.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo hice!- _Maldita seas Natsu ¡¿Por qué no hiciste?!- _pensaba.

_-Nii-san… a mí no me engañas, eso no es por nada- _pensaba Wendy con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

…

Al día siguiente…

-¡Romeo!- dijo Lucy abrazando a su primo de 13 años que acababa de llegar junto a Virgo- te extrañe tanto…

-Yo también Lucy… pero no soy un bebé ahora, así que por favor no me asfixies…- dijo dramatizando.

-Okey, perdón, perdón- dijo soltándolo pero no alejándolo- vaya que has crecido…

-Tengo 13, ¿qué esperabas?- dijo mientras con el dedo índice se rascaba la cabeza en señal de pena mezclado con autoestima.

-Jajajaja, mira chico listo, podrás tener trece, pero sigo siendo mayor y puedo abrazarte cuanto yo quiera…- dijo mientras nuevamente lo abrazaba.

-Yaaaaa… Lucy… Virgo, ¡ayúdame!

-Señorita Lucy ¿en dónde puedo dejar esto?- pregunto refiriéndose a las maletas.

-En el cuarto… ahora les muestro en donde se quedaran, pero antes- le dio un abrazo a Virgo.

-Señorita ¿acaso quiere castigarme?- pregunto.

-Jajajajajaja, vez hasta Virgo piensa que tus abrazos son un castigo- dijo Romeo.

-¡Romeo!- le reclamo Lucy- Claro que no… Virgo, me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mí también princesa…

-Agth… Virgo ya te dije que no es necesario que me llames así.

-¿Entonces cómo debo llamarla?- pregunto Virgo.

-Como quieras…

-De acuerdo princesa…- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ay, no tiene caso…- dijo negando con la cabeza- Y bien… ¿cómo fue el viaje?

-Cansador, agotador… como siempre…- dijo Romeo encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento Sting salió de la habitación, ya cambiado para empezar el día.

-Hola… hace tiempo que no te veo Romeo, has crecido…- dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-Sí, no soy un pequeño…- dijo Romeo. Al parecer no estaba muy feliz que un hombre duerma en la misma cama que su queridísima prima. No, esa idea lo disgustaba y mucho, haciendo que odie a ese tipo.

-Eh… sí, ya lo ceo- dijo un tanto nervioso Sting- bueno, me tengo que ir al trabajo, hasta más tarde- saludo con un beso en la frente a Lucy y lo despeino por última vez a Romeo antes de irse.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que vivir con un hombre… todavía no te has casado así que no es correcto- dijo Romero una vez que Sting ya salió del departamento.

-Deja de ser paranoico y mejor ve a desempacar. Virgo, tú también. Te mostrare tú habitación.

-Está bien princesa.

…

-¡No Natsu!- dijeron Gajeel, Gray y Kana al mismo tiempo.

-Deben pagar el móvil que perdí…- dijo este por décima vez.

-No…- contestaron despreocupados sus amigos.

-Pero…

-Natsu, es solo un móvil, no te quedaste pobre. Así que deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar- dijo Gray empujándolo hacia su oficina.

-Malos amigos… malos compañeros de trabajo- mascullo mientras se sentaba en su silla y abría la portátil. Estuvo alrededor de 1 una hora trabajando ahí, sin ser molestado hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo… Lucy no tenía su número y hoy tenía que ayudarlo para salvarse de Erza.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y marco su número.

_-¿Hola?- pregunto ella._

-Lucy, hola. Solo quería pasarte el nuevo número y preguntarte a qué hora tenemos que reunirnos hoy.

_-Oh… cierto, lo olvide por completo, lo siento Natsu, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte…_

-Pero… pero… ¿por qué? Sabes muy bien qué alta menos de un mes para el casamiento y estaré muerto si no lo hago bien.

_-Lo sé, pero no puedo._

-Por lo que más quieras, ¡tienes que ayudarme!- pidió él.

_-La verdad no estoy muy segura de que pueda…_

-¡No te estoy pidiendo ahora, sino después! Claro, antes de que nos encontrar con los demás…

_-Ya sé que ahora no, yo también estoy ocupada. Y… tendría que ver si puedo…_

-¿Qué te impide que me ayudes?

_-Pues, acaba de venir mi primo de viaje y no quiero dejarlo solo…_

-No hay problema, tráelo contigo.

_-Acaba de llegar de viaje Natsu, seguramente estará cansado._

-Tiene como 4 horas para dormir hasta que nos encontremos… anda, dile que le llevare a comer a donde quiera, ¡pero por favor ayúdame! No quiero que Erza me "ayude".

_-De acuerdo… veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada…_

-Listo, quedamos a las 8, ¡adiós!- se despidió él antes de que ella pueda decir lo contrario.

…

-Este tipo sí que es desesperante…- dijo Lucy mientras colgaba.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Romeo mientras estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la tele tranquilamente.

-Alguien… oye… ¿quieres salir esta noche?

-¿A dónde?

-Pues, verás… tengo que encontrarme con algunos amigos para quedar con algunas cosas sobre el asunto de la boda que se realizara en menos de un mes. ¿Puedes quedarte o si quieres puedes acompañarme? Hoy iba a decirles que no iría, pero por la insistencia de él, creo que será necesario que vaya…

-Claro no hay problema… solo una cosa.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Quién es _él_?- pregunto no muy contento. Romeo es muy celoso cuando se trata de su prima mayor.

…

Esa misma noche, en el salón en donde se celebrara la boda de Gray y Juvia en menos de un mes, se encontraban los novios y varias personas más. Nuevamente bailando la pieza principal, que, a pesar que ya se la saben, quieren hacerlo.

-Ves… creo que lo estás haciendo mejor…- dijo Lucy- solo procura recordar tres simples palabras: uno, dos tres. Tienes que mirar a tu acompañante o al costado de ella, como quieras.

-Ehh… está bien- dijo, hasta ahora solo la a pisados un par de veces, lo cual es genial para ella, aunque prefería de ninguna pisada.

-¡No mires al piso!- le grito ella al verlo que lo hacía y la pisaba- ¡Natsu! Te dije que no miraras al suelo ¿qué parte no entiendes?

-Si no miro, te pisare.

-No, si miras me pisas… y si no miras igual me pisas… pero la cosa es que tu vista tiene que estar al frente no abajo.

-Oye flamita… mira, esos niños pueden hacerlo mil veces mejor que tú…- le dijo Gray mientras bailaba con Juvia que estaba embobada con él.

-Cállate cubo de hielo- dijo Natsu entre dientes- No me dijiste que tu primo tenía 13 años…- dijo mirando a su hermana que bailaba con él… muy juntos para su gusto.

-Dragneel, ¿no me digas que tienes celos que el sí puede bailar sin pisar a Wendy?

-No, de eso no, de que esta bailando muy cerca de mi pequeña hermanita, de eso sí…

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces y soltó una leve risita que le llamo la atención.

-Natsu, tan solo son unos niños…

-No, mi hermana lo es, tú primo es un adolecente con hormonas que están despertando…- acuso- y si se le ocurre hacer algo, no tendré piedad de él- amenazo.

-Pues, contando que solo se llevan un par de meses, no tienes mucho que decir Natsu. Además deja de verlos, ¡tú solo concéntrate de dejar de pisar a la gente mientras bailas!- le dijo Lucy obligándolo a mirarla.

-Pero…

-No es como si se le despegas la vista se pondrán a besar Dragneel, ¡madura!- le grito en voz baja.

-Pero…

-Bueno, creo que tendrás que tomar clases con Erza- dijo separándose de él.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Perdón, ¡ya no lo haré!- dijo agarrándola y acercándola más a él.

En ese momento ella sintió algo extraño por tal acción ¿por qué sintió un vuelco en el estómago?

-De acuerdo…- dijo poniéndose en posición para volver a comenzar.

Por un par de segundos ella seguía pensando por qué sitio tal cosa, pero después se olvidó de eso al ver que su primito le dijo algo en el odio a Wendy y ella se sonrojo y soltó una risita.

_-Romeo, Natsu querrá que estés mínimo a 15 metros alejado de Wendy…- _pensaba.

Después de una hora, todos estaban sentados, descansando.

-Bien, tuvimos suerte que este salón ya tiene proyector, así que será solo cosa de traer el video ¡y listo!- dijo Lucy.

-Hablando de eso… ¿está listo?- pregunto Juvia

-No te preocupes por ello, lo tengo todo listo. Las tarjetas serán enviadas la semana que viene, la música ya está cubierta, tú Juvia tienes que ir dentro de tres días a tú última prueba de vestido. Gray, tienes que ir a buscar tu traje, ya te agende una cita para el viernes.

-Gracias… realmente no lo eh hecho todavía…- dijo Gray suspirando.

-¡Gray-sama!- le grito Juvia.

-No te preocupes Juvia, los hombres son más fáciles de escoger la ropa, en cambio nosotras estamos en un gran dilema- le tranquilizo Lucy.

-Vaya, estás trabajando mucho Lucy… no podemos estar más agradecidos- dijo Gray.

-Yo estoy feliz de ayudarlos… y Juvia es la que más ha trabajado.

-Eso es mentira Lucy…- dijo ella.

-Claro que sí que lo haces. Y creo que un día de estos tendremos que secuestrar a Gray para que nos acompañe, hay cosas que no podemos decidir nosotras solas, por ejemplo que bebida quieren, cocteles, y cosas así.

-Solo dime que día y yo falto al trabajo sin importar que…- dijo Gray abrazando a Juvia.

-¡Genial! Eso significa que no tendremos que secuestrarlo… nos ahorraste tiempo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras que en otro lugar del salón…

-Nii-san…- advirtió Wendy.

-Así que… Romeo ¿verdad?- pregunto Natsu con los brazos cruzados- ¿qué intensiones tienes con mi pequeña hermana?

-¡Nii-san!- grito avergonzada Wendy.

-Yo… esto… no sé qué quiere decir con eso señor Dragneel…- dijo Romeo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Gajeel que acabo de aparecer a su lado.

-Nada, solo le preguntaba a Romeo sobre qué-

-¡No lo repitas!- Natsu fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¿Natsu, no crees que estas algo grandecito para meterte con un niño?- le pregunto Gajeel.

-No soy un niño…- intervino Romeo.

-Justamente porque dices eso, te estoy vigilando con los dos ojos…- dijo Natsu.

-¡Romeo…!- dijo Levy mientras lo abrazo de repente.

-Levy… hola- dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto Gajeel alzando una ceja.

-Soy amiga dese hace tiempo de Lucy y ya conozco a Romeo… por cierto ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Waaaa! ¡Gracias por aparecer Levy-san!- dijo Wendy abrazando a Levy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cuidadosamente Levy.

-¡Estos dos están molestando!- dijo Wendy.

-¡Oye!- reclamó ambos.

-Yo acabo de llegar- se defendió Gajeel.

-Están lo suficientemente grandes ¿no creen?- le reprendió Levy a ambos mayores, que solo bajaron la cabeza, al pesar de no ser muy alta, daba temor de vez en cuando- Vengan, mejor vamos para a otro lugar…- dijo empujando suavemente a ambos menores y dándole una mirada de "después hablaremos" a Natsu y Gajeel.

-Yo no hice nada…- murmuro Gajeel cruzando los brazos.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Natsu divertido- Ese niño recibió un abrazo de Levy antes que tú… jajajajaja.

-Silencio Salamder… y hablando de ese niño, parece que tuvo un flechazo con tu hermanita… y ella al parecer también- dijo Gajeel defendiéndose y en ese momento Natsu paro la risa.

-No-lo-vuelvas-a-repetir- dijo entre dientes.

Gajeel soltó una risa y golpeo suavemente el hombro de Natsu.

-Vamos Dragneel, no seas así, solo era un chiste…

-Ese chiste no tiene nada de gracia…- en ese momento Gray lo llamaban a ambos, Gajeel fue el primero en avanzar y Natsu todavía se quedó en su lugar- Te estaré vigilando Romeo…- dijo en voz baja.

-Pues yo te estaré vigilando a ti para que no hagas una tontería como la de hoy…- dijo Lucy en su oreja, lo que le causo un escalofrío.

-¡No hagas eso!- dijo Natsu mientras se volteaba a verla.

-¿Te asustaste? Vamos, sé hombre, no un nene…- dijo riendo mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo, pero se detuvo a solo tres pasos de él- son niños Natsu, no trates de meterse en sus asuntos…- dijo por última vez y se fue.

_-Ellos son niños, pero yo me convertiré en un ninja si es necesario para mantenerlo con un ojo encima._

* * *

><p><strong>Tan, tan, tan… :3<strong>

**¡Hola chicos…! :D**

**Bueno creo que Natsu despertó el lado celoso de hermano que tenía escondido… Y apareció Romeo, como pueden ver… (o leer, como sea xD) él es primo de Lucy.**

**Natsu y Lucy empezaron a tener pequeñas señales extrañas… a ver si sigue pasando… :o**

**¿Alguien que le guste el WendyxRomeo? *-*/ alguien aparte de mi…? :3**

**¡Bueno, eso es por hoy… gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen y pusieron como favorito esta historia! ¡Son un gran apoyo! :') **

**¡Por cierto, perdonen las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 17/02/2015


	7. Su primera cita no cita

**Capítulo 7: Su primera cita no cita**

Paso 2 semanas desde que Romeo llego, Lucy está en su trabajo de organizadora de evento, muy ocupada con la boda de sus amigos.

En cambio Sting hace 2 semanas llega a casa más temprano, a veces con cosas, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con el celoso primo de su novia. No era nada sencillo querer darle un beso en los labios mientras su pequeño primo te estaba lanzado dagas con los ojos en la nuca.

Para Lucy ese tiempo transcurrió más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Hasta paso más tiempo con Sting, no llegaba tarde o se tenía que ir a una "reunión de último momento". Estos días eran como los viejos, en los que ella no sabía nada y era feliz, o al menos eso pensaba.

Por otro lado Natsu estaba más alerta que nunca, cada vez que se reunían, le estaba vigilando con los dos ojos y sin disimular, a Romeo y su pequeña hermana. No era suficiente de que solo ellos se encontraran ahí, sino que también asistían al mismo instituto y estaban en la misma clase. Eso no podía dejar más paranoico a Natsu.

-Nos vemos después Wendy- se despidió Natsu cuando ella se bajó de su auto.

-Bay nii-san- se despidió ella con una sonrisa mientras encaminaba la entrada del establecimiento. Él no se fue hasta que la viera entrar perfectamente al lugar, pero en medio camino ella se detuvo y se encontró con Romeo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y se pusieron en camino. Por un segundo él pensaba en bajar del automóvil, pero después lo pensó mejor, ya que si lo hacía seguramente su hermana no le hablaría por más de un mes. Una vez que les perdió de vista se fue soltando un suspiro.

…

En la empresa Fairy Tail…

Gray y Gajeel estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión sobre cómo sería la despedida de soltero del futuro esposo.

-Ya dije que no, no quiero que esa fiestecita arruine mi boda- dijo Gray.

-Vamos, solo será tragos, hombre hablando sobre cualquier tema… solo eso- insistió Gajeel- además que yo no haría nada para perjudicar a Juvia. Sé que esto, para ella, es lo más importante de su vida y yo me encargare de que tú no metas la pata de nuevo y la hagas llorar.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero de igual manera no quiero.

-Vamos, no será nada malo, nosotros estaremos ahí para que no sea un tonto- aseguro Natsu- además por lo que dijo Kana, Juvia si tendrá despedida de soltera.

-¿Ves? Hasta Juvia se divertirá…- empezó a decir Gajeel- Nada de chicas, nosotros ya lo captamos… solo hay que ver los demás.

-¡No habrá nada!- dijo Gray cansado.

-¡Kana!- llamaron ellos dos a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la nombrada. Su mano estaba en su cabeza por gritos tan temprano.

-Ustedes están preparando una despedida de soltera a Juvia ¿verdad?- pregunto Natsu.

-Sí.

-¿Pero Juvia está de acuerdo con ello?- pregunto rápidamente Gray.

-No, ella no quiere eso. Y la idea de que haya un tipo en tan solo un bóxer le hace rechazar mucho más la idea, pero de igual manera le haremos, quitándole la parte del increíble hombre en tan solo bóxer…- dijo Kana ya que a Gray le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo.

-¿Ves?- repitieron ambos amigos.

-Vaya, parece que tú también no quieres eso… pero te hará bien ir a tomar unos tragos, recordar el pasado, hablar. Porque cuando vengan los minis Juvia y Gray, tendrás que estar más pendientes de ellos y salir a tomar será más difícil- aseguro Kana dándole un guiño.

Gray estaba colorado por lo que le dijo su amiga, aunque pensar en el futuro que le espera con Juvia le hizo sonreír. Después pensó en lo otro que le dijo… es verdad, se merece ir por unos tragos y relajarse.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de estríper… ¡para ninguno de los dos!- aclaro Gray mirándolo a los tres. Estos solo se miraron y después asintieron.

…

Lucy estaba en el baño de un restaurante, caminando de aquí para allá. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada y no sabía qué hacer. Se supone que hoy ella tendría que ir por su primo, ya que Virgo estaba enferma y él no estaba muy familiarizado con la zona. No sabía a quién llamar, en este momento ella esta con una pareja de ancianos que dentro de poco cumplen 50 años de casados y querían hacer algo realmente impresionante. No podía irse de ahí en medio de algo importante.

Pensaba y seguía pensando. Se le ocurrió una idea… Levy, ella podía hacerlo si no estaba ocupada. Marco rápidamente su número y rogo que ella si pueda ayudarla.

_-¿Hola Lu-chan?- _pregunto Levy.

-¡Levy! No sabes cuánto me alegro al encontrarte ¿estás ocupada?

_-No, en este momento no lo estoy haciendo nada ¿por?_

-Podrías ir por Romeo al instituto… Virgo está enferma y se suponía que tendría que ir yo, pero estoy con unos clientes en este momento.

_-Claro, no hay problema Lu-chan. Iré yo, no tengo nada planeado hasta tarde- _aseguro Levy.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te debo una grande!- dijo Lucy muy aliviada.

_-No te preocupes, entonces nos vemos a la noche- _se despidió ella.

-Bien, ¡gracias de nuevo Levy-chan!- se despidió Lucy y soltó un suspiro.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con la adorable pareja de 75 años, empezaron a hablar nuevamente sobre lo que tenían en mente y de un momento a otro vio a Lisanna. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien o al menos eso creyó ella. Sin que la pareja de ancianos se dé cuenta, le mando un mensaje a Natsu informándole que su novia estaba en ese restaurante, con pinta de estar esperando a alguien.

Capaz este siendo demasiado paranoica, pero tenía la sospecha que la persona que ella está esperando es Sting.

…

Natsu estaba a punto de arrancar el automóvil para ir a buscar a su hermana, pero recibió el mensaje de Lucy, diciendo que Lisanna al parecer pueda encontrarse con Sting. Tenía que ir a ese lugar, pero también tenía que ir a buscar a Wendy. Estaba en un gran dilema, hasta que vio a Gajeel caminando hacia donde se encontraba su camioneta.

No sabe en qué momento se bajó del auto, pero en menos de lo que se esperaba ya estaba en frente de su amigo.

-¡Gajeel! Necesito que vayas a buscar a Wendy al instituto- dijo sonando más como una orden.

-¿Y por qué yo, Salamander?- pregunto este con la ceja levantada.

-Porque eres el primero a quién vi y tengo algo importante que hacer en este momento. Estas llegando tarde, ya salieron del instituto… te la voy a pagar, ¡no te preocupes!- se despidió Natsu mientras entraba en su auto y salía lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin poder protestar Gajeel encendió su camioneta y empezó el viaje hasta dicho lugar, sin duda está le costara cara a Natsu.

Una vez que llego, pudo notar que los jóvenes estaban yéndose, otros caminando despreocupadamente, hablando. Él busco a la hermana de Natsu, pero no la encontró. Suponiendo que todavía no haya salido siguió esperando. Paso 10 minutos y ni rastros de ella. En ese momento empezó a preocuparse, se mezcló entre las personas que habían quedado y miraba por todos lados para una señal de ella. Si había perdido a Wendy, estaba perdido y seguramente envuelto en llamas. Quito esa imagen de su cabeza al ver una cabellera azulada conocida. Fue hasta ella y como lo había pensado, era Levy junto a Wendy y Romeo.

-¿Gajeel?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Enana… ¡tú!- dijo apuntando ahora Wendy- ¿En dónde te habías metido? Por un momento pensé que no estabas o te habías ido con un extraño. ¡Natsu me mataría si algo te llegaba a pasar!- le regaño.

-Lo siento Gajeel-san, pero como nii-san no venía me vine para acá para esperarlo- se explicó ella- Romeo y Levy-san se quedaron conmigo acompañándome.

-Está bien, es bueno saberlo- dijo con un suspiro- Enana- le saludo a Levy.

-¡No me digas así Redfox!- exclamo Levy- ¿Y sabes que ya paso más de 30 minutos desde la salida? Wendy no está acostumbrada a esta ciudad y ¡podría haberse perdido!- le grito.

-No es mi culpa, Salamander me dijo que venga por ella pasada la hora. Salió corriendo quién sabe a dónde…- se defendió él rascándose la cabeza. Levy se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera estudiándolo, lo que le causo nervios a Gajeel- ¿Qué?

-Estaba viendo la posibilidades que Wendy se pierda estando contigo a solas…- dijo Levy mientras seguía pensando.

-Que… p… ¿qué?- pregunto él desconcertado.

-Sí, las posibilidades son altas… no te preocupes, yo cuidare de Wendy y nos encontraremos con Natsu esta noche, al igual que a Lucy.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto algo cabreado Gajeel.

-Que estás libre de responsabilidad, ve a beber por ahí, con una de esas amiguitas tuyas…- dijo lo último entre dientes. Más de una vez se cruzó con él y con una amiga que estaba aferrado a su brazo como garrapata y que sus bustos son más grandes que su cerebro- andando chicos…- dijo animando a Romeo y Wendy caminar, estos solo se miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos por tales palabras.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera un segundo… ¿quién te dijo que estas a cargo de la enana?- pregunto Gajeel deteniéndola por el brazo- Slamander me dijo a MI que venga por ella y la lleve a su casa.

-¿Para qué? Para que este aburrida, sola y sin nada que hacer hasta que Natsu regrese a su casa.

-Esta Lisanna- intervino Gajeel tratando de ganarle en esa batalla de palabras.

-En realidad no sé si Lisanna está en casa, se fue desde temprano y no dijo para donde iba- dijo Wendy con miedo al meterse en la discusión.

-¿Ves? Estará sola, así que es mejor que venga conmigo.

-No yo la cuidare hasta la noche- aseguro él.

-Seguramente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No, no la ten- él fue interrumpido por que alguien le agarró del brazo y chillo al verlo.

-Gajeel-kun- dijo una mujer con una voz muy aguda- te extrañe… ¿por qué no me llamaste en todos estos días?

En ese momento Gajeel prefería estar en una larga reunión de trabajo o atrapado en el tráfico. La mirada que le enviaba Levy era mortal, mientras Wendy y Romeo lo miraban con desaprobación.

-Yo… esto… *toz* yo no, no es lo que creen- dijo Gajeel a Levy y los chicos.

-Nos vamos- dijo Levy mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar junto a Wendy y Romeo sin que pueda el decir una palabra ¿acaso era el día de dejar a Gajeel con la palabra en la boca?

-Gajeel-kun ¿quiénes eran ellos? si son tus hermanos menores después los veras, pero por ahora nosotros disfrutemos este tiempo a solas- dijo esa chica pelirroja. Cierto, ahora tenía que escaparse de ella.

…

Para suerte de Lucy, sus clientes se fueron después de media hora desde que mando un mensaje a Natsu, la mala noticia es que Lisanna se fue de ahí sin haber consumido nada. Eso era aún más extraño.

Natsu cuando llego al lugar y vio a Sting a punto de entrar al restaurante que le dijo Lucy, pero después saco su celular y se fue de ahí. Se escondió y lo siguió hasta que vio que se estaba yendo de allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió sin ser descubierto.

Él aparcó en otro café que estaba bastante lejos de ese lugar. Sin bajarse le auto espero y mando un mensaje a Lucy sobre su posición. Pasaron los minutos y Lisanna aún no llegaba.

Pasó el tiempo y Lucy fue al lugar, encontrándose con Natsu que estaba en su automóvil. No había rastros de Lisanna o Sting aún. Entro en el auto de él para no ser vista, aunque ya pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos desde que ella había llegado y todavía ni Sting salía y Lisanna no llegaba.

Cuando estaban por renunciar apareció ella, bajo de un taxi, algo que le pareció extraño a Natsu ya que ella tenía un auto. Borro eso de su mente en ese momento y empezaron a pensar sobre qué harían ahora.

…

Había pasado más de dos horas desde que Gajeel perdió a Wendy y Levy. Sabía que ella les llevaría a un lugar divertido y su primer pensamiento fue ir a una juguetería, pero después tacho esa idea de su mente ya que esos niños tenían 12 y 13 años, algo grandes para eso. Otro lugar era los videojuegos en máquina, sí, esa era una gran posibilidad, pero cuando había ido a una no los encontró. Había tantos en la ciudad, así que era de suponer que sería muy difícil encontrarlos a la primera.

De un momento a otro recibió un mensaje de Natsu preguntándole ¿por qué no estaba cuidando de su pequeña hermanita? E ignorando el hecho de cómo él se había enterado, le pregunto en donde estaban en ese momento. Por eso mismo se encontraba caminando, mirando por todos lados en la búsqueda de esos enanos. Según Natsu fueron a ver una película en un cine conocido, por eso condujo lo más rápido que pudo y llego a ese lugar en menos de 10 minutos.

Por tanta búsqueda se había olvidado de por qué estaba tan ansioso de encontrarlos, pero cuando vio a Levy, que se encontraba riendo junto a Wendy y Romero se acordó de muchas preguntas que se había hecho mientras conducía como loco ¿por qué se tenía que aparecer en ese momento esa mujer o _amiga _como decía Levy, lo que le causaba sentirse aún peor? ¿Por qué había accedido ir por Wendy? ¿Por qué los estaba buscando por la ciudad? ¿Por qué esto le fastidiaba mucho? Y aún más ¿Por qué quería aclararle todo a Levy?

Sin pensarlo dos veces él fue directamente hacía ellos. Se detuvo a solo tres pasos y noto que estaban a punto de comprar las entradas para el cine. Sus pies se movieron solos, al igual que su lengua, ya que en ese momento se encontraba pidiendo 4 boletos para la película que ellos habían escogido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gajeel?- pregunto enojada Levy.

-Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿por qué te llevaste a la enana contigo?- le pregunto él mientras agarraba los boletos y se deba la vuela, no sin antes agarrar del brazo a Levy para que lo siguiera, los otros dos lo hacían sin protestar.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella deshaciéndose del agarre- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de tu _amiguita_?- pregunto con más acides de que esperaba.

-Esa _amiguita _como dices solo es una conocida, no es lo que piensas…- dijo él cruzando los brazos y rogando de que eso suene lo más creíble posible- Además estoy aquí porque Natsu desde un principio me dijo a mí para cuidarla, así que te guste o no estaré con ustedes… claro, sí todavía quieres estar a cuidado de Wendy.

-Ya le avise a Natsu de que su hermana estará conmigo y en la noche la llevare al salón, así que no tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Lo siento, pero como dije antes, yo ya estaba a cargo de ella y te guste o no, estaré vigilándola- dijo Gajeel desafiándola.

Levy no contesto, ya que si lo hacía había una gran posibilidad de que lo dijera más alto de lo que esperaba.

-Gajeel-san- les llamo la atención Wendy- si quieres puedes venir con nosotros…- comenzó a decir, haciendo que el sonriera con suficiencia- pero no tienes que hacer enojar a Levy-san…- advirtió.

-Está bien por mí- dijo el encogiéndose los hombros.

-Levy, vamos a ir por palomitas…- dijo por primera vez Romeo- Gajeel me acompañara, ustedes adelántensenos- trato de que ella se sintiera menos molesta. Sin decir nada Levy junto a Wendy se fueron a buscar lugares para sentarse.

Romeo solo le dio una mirada a Gajeel para que lo siguiera y se dirijan a comprar algunas cosas.

-Y bien… ¿por qué haces enojar a Levy?- pregunto directamente.

-Yo no lo hago. Ella supone cosas y dice el resultado de todo eso- se defendió.

-Entonces ¿es verdad que esa amiga tuya es solo una conocida?

Gajeel guardo silencio. Ese niño era astuto y quería hacerlo hablar. Por suerte la fila avanzo y era su turno de pedir, así que se salvó por el momento. Esperaron unos segundos y después iban con las manos cargadas de comestible y bebida hacía donde se suponían que debían estar las chicas.

-Y bien Gajeel ¿qué intensiones tienes con Levy?

Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba. ¿Por qué le hacía esas clases de preguntas él, tan solo un niño en crecimiento?

-Para tu información conozco desde hace años a Levy, es una de las mejores amigas de mi prima Lucy y por ende no quiero que alguien juegue con ella. Podría decirse que la veo como una prima más- dijo Romeo mirándolo directamente.

Estaba atrapado… y para el colmo ¡lo hizo un niño!

-No sé a qué te refieres con intenciones- trato de salirse de ese aprieto- ella es solo una conocida.

-Bien- contesto con sencillez él antes de irse a sentarse junto a Levy.

_-¿Bien? ¿Qué quiso decir con "bien"? Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba… tal vez… tal vez solo me esté probando. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Ese enano es celoso, eso sí se notó cunado le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Natsu cuando bailaba con su prima… y sí eso es verdad, ¿a él también lo habría mirado así?- _la mente de Gajeel estaba debatiendo sobre varios puntos y pensando en muchas cosas. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso exactamente desde que se encontraba allí, parado, solo, pero sintió que algunas personas lo empujaban y empezó a caminar.

Llegó y se sentó junto a Wendy. Le pasos las cosas y otra vez se metió en sus pensamientos, ignorando las miradas extrañas de las otras 3 personas al verlo callado.

La película comenzó y por suerte no era una de niños, porque para él sería una tortura, aunque de igual manera no presto mucha atención. Sus ojos se desviaban hacía cierta peli-azul que reía junto a los niños. El tiempo paso volando, cosa que agradeció y salieron de la sala.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?- les pregunto Levy a los chicos, que estuvieron meditando la respuesta.

-No se… ¿videojuegos?- pregunto Romeo. Wendy solo asintió sonriente.

-Bien, entonces- Levy fue interrumpida por Gajeel.

-¿Por qué siguen cargando esas cosas?- pregunto mientras apuntaba a sus espaldas.

-Gajeel-san, acabamos de salir del instituto y vinimos directamente hacía aquí- explico Wendy.

-¿No lo pudieron dejar en el auto?- le pregunto esta vez a Levy.

-Mi auto está en el taller- le contesto sin ganas.

-Entonces lo dejamos en el mío. Está en el estacionamiento- dijo sin pensar bien las cosas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio porque él se haya ofrecido en dejar sus cosas en su camioneta.

-¿Estas bien con eso?- pregunto Wendy.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- dijo el con los brazos cruzados y retándole importancia.

-Bien, si no hay problema…- empezó a decir Romeo mientras miraba a Levy.

-Sí estas seguro, está bien. Seguramente ya están cansados de llevar esa carga- dijo Levy.

-Bueno, ¡vamos a dejar las cosas!- dijo felizmente Wendy al saber que no tendría que cargar más su mochila.

-Dame tu bolso y tú Romeo dale tus cosas a Levy. Nosotros las llevaremos, mientras ustedes van a la sala de juegos que se encuentra en el segundo piso- dijo Gajeel. Si lo anterior le parecía extraño, lo que acabo de decir seguramente le hicieron abrir la boca y más a Levy.

-Está bien…- dijo Wendy dudando mientras le entregaba sus cosas a Gajeel y Romeo hacía, dudando, lo mismo con Levy.

-Bueno, vayan y no salgan del lugar, no hablen con extraños o acepten cosas… ¿entendieron?- pregunto firmemente.

-¡Hai!- dijeron ellos antes de dirigirse a las escaleras mecánicas para bajar al segundo piso. Detrás de ellos se quedaron, Gajeel y Levy que siguieron camino escaleras abajo.

El camino era silencioso, extraña y cómodamente silencioso. Él desactivo la alarma de su camioneta y dejo las cosas de Wendy en los asientos traseros, cuando se dio vuelta Levy se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, estudiándolo, lo que le hiso ponerse algo nervioso.

-¿Qu… qué estás haciendo?- pregunto para llamarle la atención.

-Definitivamente tú no eres Gajeel- susurro Levy más para ella misma, aunque de igual manera él logro escucharla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No entiendo por qué haces todo esto, es más, ¡hace un momento cuidaste a Romeo y Wendy!- dijo como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo.

-Estoy seguro que eso sonó como un insulto. Soy un humano también y si no cuido de la enana Salamander me prenderá fuego vivo- se defendió.

-Y además- fue interrumpida ya que Gajeel se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro, más de lo que es permitido. Ella se quedó callada y sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo, mientras que él solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Nos estamos tardando, hay que ir a ver a esos dos- dijo antes de salirse de su cara y tomó las cosas de sus manos y las coloco junto a las de Wendy. Cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacía la entrada, mientras que Levy todavía estaba aturdida por lo que paso.

-Enana ¿te quedarás para siempre ahí?- pregunto él ya a varios pasos alejado de ella.

-¡No me digas enana!- se quejó Levy, saliendo de su trance y empezando a caminar.

La tarde pasó sin inconvenientes, todos la disfrutaron, bromas por aquí y allá, y de vez en cuando algunas confrontaciones, pero nada grave. Antes de reunirse a la hora acordada con sus amigos, fueron a cenar algo en un local de comida rápida, algo que ambos menores y Gajeel querían hacerlo. Una vez que Levy terminó de regañar a Gajeel por hacerles perder tiempo en la búsqueda de un nuevo reloj para él, se pusieron en marcha hacía al salón donde seguramente ya todos estaban reunidos.

En el viaje, que fue unos de los más lentos que hizo Gajeel se sentía extrañamente cómodo, bien y… feliz.

…

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó Levy con Juvia y Gray.

-No te preocupes Levy, solo fueron unos minutos, nada importante…- dijo Juvia tranquilizándola- pero no sabía que tenías una cita con Gajeel-san- dijo ahora un poco más picara.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!- dijo rápidamente y maldiciendo en la mente porque sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú y Gajeel…?- empezó a preguntar Gray sorprendido.

-¡NO!- negó rápidamente y empezó a contarles lo sucedido.

Mientras que en otro lugar de ese mismo salón se encontraba Natsu gritándole a Gajeel.

-¡Te dije que estabas llegando tarde!- le grito por décima vez Natsu.

-¡Ya deja de gritarme Dragneel! Además tú saliste corriendo apenas terminaste de decir eso, ¿qué fue tan importante como para no poder ir a buscar a tu hermana?

-Yo… nada, solo nada- dijo mirando para otro lado- Gracias a Levy que se quedó y se ofreció a cuidarla- cambio de tema.

-¡Oye! Yo también lo hice- intervino para defenderse.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Estoy seguro que la pobre de Levy tuvo de cuidar a 3 personas en vez de 2…

-¡Salamander!- gruño Gajeel.

-Jajajajajaja, es verdad- se defendió.

De pronto apareció Wendy, que estaba hace un momento con Romeo y Lucy hablando.

-Gajeel-san, ¡gracias por lo de hoy! Estuvo divertido- dijo Wendy felizmente causando que Gajeel le sonriera y sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-¿Ves? Ella si lo reconoce- dijo Gajeel con aire de grandeza.

Mientras con Lucy y Romeo.

-Lo siento Lu-chan por llegar algo tarde, pero el terco de Gajeel se le ocurrió la gran idea de entrar a una tienda, mirar durante un gran rato y no comprar nada- dijo entre fastidiada y cansada.

-Jajaja- soltó una risita- no te preocupes Levy… y gracias por cuidar de Romeo, realmente no podía dejar a esa pareja.

-No te preocupes ¡nos divertimos!- dijo Levy feliz.

-¿Y eso se debe a qué Gajeel también estuvo allí?- pregunto con suspicacia Lucy, haciendo que Levy otra vez se ponga nerviosa.

-¿¡Qu… qué!? ¡Claro que no!- negó ella rápidamente.

-Está bien, no era para que te pongas nerviosa- dijo con gracia Lucy.

-¡No estoy nerviosa!- otra vez su vos la traiciono.

Mientras Lucy solo reía y Levy estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento y sonrojo, no notaron que Romeo aún estaba ahí, parada junto a ellas. Después de terminar de escuchar su charla dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y Gajeel, hablando junto a Gray y otras personas más. Los miraba fijamente, analizando todo y a partir de ahora a estar vigilando atentamente a esos dos adultos.

Natsu y Gajeel estaban hablando tranquilamente con Gray y otros hombres, pero de pronto sintieron un escalofrío que nació desde la nuca y viajo hasta la punta de sus pies. Sin saber bien por qué, tragaron grueso, como si se hubieran hecho algo malo… sin darse vuelta y mirar alrededor, sintieron que un par de ojos estaban clavados en ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! n.n <strong>

**Hasta que al fin termine este capítulos! :3 **

**¡Antes que nada, perdón por las faltas de ortografía! (?**

**Sip, yo apoyo con todo al GaLe! *-*/**

**Jajaaja, puedo decir que este fic si bien los principales implicados son Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna y Sting, también pongo algo de las otras parejas :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado! cada vez más cerca del fin ¿o no tan cerca?, pero ya avance con varias ideas de esta historia… :o **

**Sí, este es un fic algo corto, pero cuando termine haré otro que está a punto de finalizar con otra serie, pero me gustó la idea principal y pienso trasmitirla a Fairy Tail y cambiar varias cosas! n.n**

**¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen, comentan y pusieron como favorito la historia! :') ya paso los 30 aw! me emocione! *-* :'3**

**Hasta la próxima! :)**

Actualización: 26/02/2015


End file.
